


Kicks

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Assassin Midoriya Izuku, Demon Midoriya Izuku, Dimension Jumping, Izuku works for The Devil, M/M, Magic-User Midoriya Izuku, Older Midoriya Izuku, cold izuku, dark grey Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: When one world scorns him and one helps him flourish, how will his original home react to his return?





	1. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the song Kicks by Barns Courtney
> 
> _For my friends on Discord...**you enabled me to do this**_

The skittering of small feet ran from the direction of the main entrance, as they passed under an archway, the back of a dark grey suit came into view. A head of long and curl green hair covered their head, pinching into a ponytail at the nape of their neck. There was a sigh, as the man turned around.  
“You must’ve had a hell of a time beating Dice, but...Just turn around, now, Kids.” If you try to fight me, you won’t be able to finish me with a knockout. You’ll have to kill me.” Both kids looked startled.  
“Wha-”  
“I don’t wanna hurt kids, but I will if it means protecting the Boss, I will.” The accent on his tongue was indiscernible to the boys. The one with a red striped straw rose a brow.  
“Just who are you? We didn’t see you when we lost our souls in the first place. And what has ya so protective over The Devil?” The greenette closed his emerald eyes for a second.  
“I’m the boss’s left hand to Dice being his right. I’m protective, because he saved me from myself. My name is Izuku, but you may have heard me being called Ace or, more commonly, Spade-”  
“Or Ace of Spades...You’re the mafia boss on these islands!” Swirling green eyes looked up at the red-themed cup.  
“No no. Dice is the leader. I substitute my...services every now and again. Please just turn around. I may work for The Devil, but I don’t want to hurt children.”  
“Then, just give us your contract and step aside.” Izuku sighed through his nose and fixed his collar. He was wearing a slightly gilded brown tie with silver sides and clip around his neck and tucked into his jacket, which he also fixed.  
“I don’t have a contract, Boys. Dice and I work for the boss of our own free wills.” The cup brothers put them up, making shadows drop over the man’s face and his voice turn dark.  
“So be it.”

Those glowing eyes seemed to stare them down, as he dodged a few bullets headed his way. The boys looked startled.  
“How did he-”  
“I don’t know! The other bosses didn’t dodge!” Izuku smirked.  
“I’m different.” He waved his hands up and three scalpels appeared between his fingers, before he sent them flying at the kids. One grazed Mugman’s arm, but the others missed. Both of them started firing off Charge and Chaser Shots, some hitting the man square on. He hissed and leaned over, removing his jacket in time for a pair of wings to only rip up the back of his shirt. They were dark grey and bat-like, as they stretched out to a wingspan of, approximately, ten feet to his height of six and a half. He shot up into the air, sending full knives at the twins. A charge shot hit him directly in the face, making him growl and whip out a pair of revolvers. Blasts of fire and magic were sent at them, pushing them back and taking the mug’s life, before the cup brought him back.  
“Why won’t you understand?! I won’t go down without you killing me!” His form morphed and bulked, before he reared back with a roar. Before them floated a large, gargoyle-looking, creature with green hair and grey skin. His mouth twisted into a maw of sharp fangs, pulled up in a snarl, as he opened his jaw. A plume of fire was expelled from his throat, making the brothers dodge to the sides. He kept shooting and the boys kept dodging or parrying, before Cuphead got behind him. The sound of a charge shot being powered up was heard directly behind him and he wasn’t able to move in time. The attack hit him in the back of the head and he went to the ground, his transformation reversing. His vision blurred and went black.

_Wind ripped through short green hair, as he stared across the roof, to the man stood before him. Blue eyes were apologetic but firm. He said nothing, as he watched the elder leave, via the fire escape. Warm green irises darkened to cold and dull chunks in his skull. No one ever believed in him. No one saw the truth. No one paid attention to the bruises and burns that littered his body. __**No one cared.**_ _As he watched the blonde walk away from the building, on ground level, the greenette reached down and undid his laces, slipping out of his red tennis shoes. He set them on top of his notebook and sat on the ledge. The railings were pitiful. He let out a deep breath and fell forward. The fall was a peaceful one, filling him with relief. That was until the ground opened up and he fell into darkness...then into a pair of furred arms. When he looked up, he found a pair of red eyes staring at him. He heard explosions and the crackling of fire, making him flinch harshly, before noticing the gold ring around this man’s pupil. This wasn’t them. Then, things came back into focus. He growled._  
_“Fucking put me down.” Startled, the man obeyed, watching as the boy gripped at his hair so hard he thought it was going to come out._  
_"Why did you save me?! I was going to be, fucking, free!"_  
_"Damn, Kid. I thought you just fell. By fuck was I wrong. What has you wanting to die so bad?" Izuku covered his face and let out a faint wheeze._  
_“I...I’m a useless piece of shit! Why else would I be called Deku?! I have no quirk and no one believes that my, so called, __**father**__, beats the shit out of me almost every other day! Why would I live a life that hates me inside and out? A life that loves to fuck me over?!" The man nodded in understanding._  
_"What would you say about leaving that world for good?" Green eyes looked up and into red, slits meeting elongated oval ones._  
_"Just who are you?" The man gave a smirk._  
_"I...have many names, but you may know me as The Devil." Izuku looked him over, feeling that something was wonky with this guy. It wasn’t outright bad, but it was far from good._  
_"Alright...What's the catch?" The Devil gave a grin, his lip raising, so that one side of his gums was visible._  
_"You're smart. The catch is that you'd have to work for me until you die, via a binding contract, and you'd become a demon of a sort." The greenette deadpanned._  
_"And if I say no? Let me guess. You'll kill me? Look at what I tried to do!"_  
_"Do you wanna get out of this cesshole, or not?" The Devil facepalmed and dragged his hand down his face."_  
_"Yeah. Sure. Being a demon doesn't sound too bad. Kinda awesome, actually. I'll work for you, but no contract. I've been legally bound to someone for fourteen years of my life. Being spiritually bound sound fucking horrible."_  
_"So...You'll still work for me?" There was a hopeful tinge to the taller’s voice._  
_"Yeah. Yeah. Sure."_  
_"Sweet. Welcome to The Devil's Casino. Hold on. This might feel weird." The demon's hand on his shoulder was oddly comforting, before things started to twist before his eyes and he dropped in front of a brightly lit casino. He, also, felt his mind shift, like it was making room for another language. Well...This is his life now…_


	2. Pick Up The Pieces

The light was sharp against his retinas, making him flinch and raise a hand to shade his face. Sitting up, he found his torso and arms bandaged up, before scratching the back of his head, where more bandages crinkled against his fingers. As he looked to the side of his bed, he noticed his boss sitting there, starting to come to, himself. He was all wrapped up, his arm in a sling, a few bandages wrapped around one of his horns, and his face was littered with patches.   
“Holy shit…” The sound of his voice made red and gold eyes fly open.  
“Fuck, Izuku, you scared the shit outta us!”   
“The hell happen to you?”  
“The cup brothers happened. They won, somehow, and burned the contracts. The others stayed, though.” Izuku sighed and rubbed at his facial hair. He had an anchor goatee that curled at the sides, under his bottom lip, and was longer at his chin, growing out, about, an inch and a half from it, into a point.   
“So. Why d’ya look so relieved?”  
“Izuku...You’ve been in a coma for three days.” Slitted green eyes blinked.  
“That explains why I’m so hungry...How are you and the others?” The Devil didn’t respond, only bringing the greenette into a hug. Izuku started, smelling overly salted blood. The boss’s blood tears.  
“Boss?” He didn’t get a reaction, making the greenette wrap his arms around a black furred and bandaged back. He tilted his forehead against his shoulder, a whisper leaving his lips.  
_”Azazel…”_ That made him squeeze tighter, his own voice nearly silent.  
“I was afraid…”  
“Of what?”  
“Losing you.” Izuku chuckled, softly, and pat the back of Azazel’s shoulder.  
“Aw, c’mon, Boss. You know me. When the world knocks me down, I get right back up and spit in its face.” The Devil leaned back enough to see the other man’s face, as he smiled at him.  
“Things will be better. I’m sure of it.” Izuku’s hands cupped his boss’s fluffy face, where he ran his thumbs through the tears leaving red and yellow eyes. The demon’s hands curled around the human’s wrists, gently.  
“Why do you stay?” That caught the greenette off guard.  
“What?”  
“You don’t have a contract, so...why do you stay?” 

The younger chuckled lightly.  
“Why does Dice stay?”  
“He...needs the money?”  
“No, Silly! We like working for you!” It was Azazel’s turn to be startled.  
“You like working for me?” Izuku grinned.  
“Of course I do! You saved me from myself, remember? You gave me purpose and didn’t force me into that contract. You’re, most likely, a better boss than I ever could have gotten elsewhere on these Inkwell Islands or back in my original world! You’re fair, considering who your father is, and you can be compassionate where it’s due. You actually care about your employees, no matter what you say in the heat of the moment. We all know that. I’ve known you for twenty years, Azazel. You can’t hide the fact that you just wanted friends.” The son of Satan could only stare at his left hand man, as he continued, scratching his head.  
“I should be asking you why you kept me around. I was a little shit in my teen years and well into my twenties…” The horned man smirked.  
“You had fire...and a damn good eye for catching cheaters. You...livened the casino with your presence. Besides. Remember that you were the one to recruit Dice.” As if he were summoned by his name, a man with a die for a head poked in.  
“Ah heard mah name-Izuku!” He darted in, showing that he was covered in cracks and was missing a tooth.  
“Dice! What the fuck happened to you?!” The man pouted, childishly, and brooded for a moment.  
“Cuphead.”  
“Right. Boss won’t tell me how you all are doing. I think he’s still in shock.” The Devil looked sheepish, as the manager explained.  
“The others are a lil’ roughed up. I’ve got cracks, had two black eyes that healed fast, a missin’ tooth, and a few cuts. All superficial and’ll heal with time. Boss, on the other hand, has a broken horn, had injuries to his right eye, a broken wrist, and he has to stay this size, so his ribs heal and the wrappings can keep them from jostlin’. You had a slight concussion that turned minor, you fracture ya ankle, you got burns from their charge shots, a knock to the back of ya noggin, and bruises and cuts. Surprisingly, your wings weren’t injured past bruisin’.” Izuku sighed and flopped back to his pillow, covering his face.

He groaned.  
“I just had to have a soft spot for children, didn’t I?...I told them they’d have to kill me and look where I ended up...knocked out…” Both of the other men looked at each other, before back to him.  
“You told them they would have to _what?_” The greenette sighed.  
“I know. Shut up. I was ready to protect the boss with my life if need be.” The flicker in his eyes made the others put a hand to his shoulder, knowing that he’d never gotten over that failed attempt over twenty years prior. Dice looked up at The Devil and cleared his throat.  
“Boss...Ya should eat somethin’. I’ll be gettin’ Izuku something in a bit. Ya haven’t eaten in three days.” Green hair snapped to the demon.  
“Boss-”  
“Yeah. Yeah.” He stood up and nodded at then, wincing and holding his ribs, as he left the room. When he was gone, Dice sighed.  
“Izuku...You know we’re here for you to talk to.”  
“Please don’t start with the therapy shit, Dice. I’m fine...partially. Besides. When, in the day, do we have time? You’re busy. I’m busy. He’s busy.”  
“We can make time…_I_ can make time. You’re like my brother, Izuku, I will never be too busy for you.” The human started laughing.  
“Thanks, Dice...That was so…”  
“Sappy?”  
“Yeah!” They both tumbled into chuckles, as emerald eyes flickered to the door, making the other nudge him with a smirk on his lips.  
“Ya got it bad for ‘im.” Izuku huffed.  
“We both know it’s not gonna happen. He’s an immortal. I’m a mortal. Speaking of having it bad…_You and the wheeze-meister?_” If he weren’t pointing fingers, Dice was sure he’d start laughing at that name for Wheezy.  
“C’mon, Izuku, you know that ain't fair…” He tugged at his collar, making his brother figure pat him on the back.  
“Go get him. Before some lucky lady or man snatches him up. You have a better chance at getting him than I am with-”  
“I know! I know…” Izuku was just teasing him and Dice knew it. The man was always nervous around the taller man and it was also due to the, nearly, ten year age gap between them that made him reluctant to ask. Izuku and Dice came to a solid thirty-five, while Wheezy topped at forty-four. The object-headed man chuckled gently and got up.  
“I’ll get ya somethin’ ta eat. Ya must be starvin’.” The greenette could tell the other was worried about him. His Southern American accent got a touch thicker.

Out in the kitchen, he found Azazel sat at the table, eating some soup. Though everything else about him was calm, his tail would give a little twitch every few minutes. Like he was antsy.  
“He’ll be fine, Boss.” Red and gold eyes looked up, a question hidden behind their intimidating coloring.  
“I know, because he’s Izuku. He’s never let something knock him down for long. He’ll bounce right back in no time. The Devil only stared at his soup, his face settled in thought, when a flash of mental pain crossed his eyes for a split second. Dice frowned.  
“Boss? Is something wrong?” The demon sighed and something clicked in the manager’s mind. It all made sense now. The excessive worry. The way he acted. The things he did.  
“You...Pardon me for being so forward, Boss, but...You...love him...don’t you?” Azazel sighed, knowing he couldn’t lie to Dice. He answered him with a rhetorical question.  
“How could he love the son of Satan?” A white skinned hand nestled into the fur on his shoulder.  
“Have you thought of giving it a try? You’ve known each other for over twenty years. I’m sure things wouldn’t change between you two, even if things don’t work out.” Azazel pushed his spoon around the bowl with the tip of his claw, as he sighed again and looked up, a look that told Dice he was grateful for him trying to help. The other man nodded and dished up some soup for the injured man waiting in the other room.


	3. Branching Out

Stood before The Devil, Izuku watched him fidget with his papers. The greenette sighed and rustled through a drawer, bringing out a pack of cigars.  
“This oughta help.” His boss took one with a look of gratitude on his face.  
“Thanks.”  
“Is what you called me in for the thing makin’ ya antsy?” Azazel grimaced, as if he were debating changing his mind.  
“I...was thinking about sending someone...to your old dimension...to collect contracts, but I’m not sure if-”  
“I’ll go.” He got a startled look.  
“Izuku, we both know you resent your original world.” A flicker of mischievousness twinkled in toxic green eyes.  
“I could use this time to cause some havoc for the heroes of the quirk world...While, simultaneously, doing my job.”  
“How would you get contracts?” Viridian eyes glowed menacingly against his pallor.  
“They said I couldn’t be a hero, so let’s make them regret pushing me to be a villain.” His boss let out a laugh.  
“That would be priceless! I’ll give you something to be able to call me with. You’d be dropped back around the time I found you. Maybe a month or so after.” The greenette met his boss’s grin with one of his own, showing off his slightly sharp canines.

It was a few days later that Dice and Azazel bid Izuku good luck, as the greenette stepped through the portal, some money and a cell phone in hand. As soon as the hole closed, he felt something off. Someone was crying. _And it was a child._ His sensitive ears twitched in the direction it was coming from. A building. Underground. Snapping his fingers enveloped his body in a plume of dull fire, before he was teleported to the sound of the child. He appeared in a cell that was barely lit by the moon through the barred window. A small girl sat on the cot that served as her bed, wearing only a dull greyish dress, her arms wrapped in bandages. Her bluish-white hair was knotted and fell to her waist, falling around the small horn on her head, as she tried to stifle her sobs. He felt his chilled heart ache for her, so, when he spoke, his voice came out soft and gentle.  
“Now why would such a pretty little girl cry like this?” She started and covered her mouth, so that she wouldn’t yelp. Her eyes were rubies in her skull, the tears still trickling down her face.  
“Ah...I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to scare ya. I heard the sound of a child crying and couldn’t help myself. Are you alright?” She turned back to her lap, not speaking.  
“It’s ok. You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. Just shake or nod your head.” She gripped the lap portion of her dress, giving him all the answers he needed.  
“You don’t like it here, do you?” She shook her head gently.  
“Would you like to be free?” She looked up, startled again. Her vision cleared up enough for her to make him out better.  
“?” He gave a gentle smile and stepped into the light, but not coming into her space.  
“I can see that this place scares you. Do you want to leave?” Her gaze turned suspicious, her voice almost silent.  
“Why?” He understood.  
“I don’t like seeing children suffer.”  
“Are...Are you a hero?” With sad eyes, Izuku shook his head.  
“Sadly, my dreams were crushed when I was a child. But that doesn’t mean I want to be an unnecessarily cruel villain. Whatever reason he has to keep you here is wrong. You’re held against your will.” She looked to be thinking, before looking back into his eyes, May and June birthstones clashing for the briefest of moments.  
“I...I want to leave…” He nodded.  
“I’m Izuku.” She slipped off the bed and walked over to him.  
“My name is Eri.” He held out his hand and she took his first two fingers. They were engulfed again and, when it fell, they were gone.

When they appeared back in the alley, he stabilized her, by putting his hands on her shoulders.  
“You’re freed, Eri.” She looked like relief swelled in her heart.  
“I can walk you to an orphanage if you don’t know the streets?” She gripped the front of her dress again.  
“Can...Can I stay with you?”  
“Hm? You just met me.”  
“Y-You’re nicer than he was...You...You freed me.” He crouched in front of her.  
“If you want to stay with me, you’d have to forfeit something more precious than money.”  
“What is it?”  
“Your soul.”  
“My...My soul?”  
“Yes. You’d have to make a deal with my boss. The Devil. You understand what that means...right?” She shook her head.  
“You selling your soul would mean that you wouldn’t be able to go to heaven.” She struck a thinking pose, before nodding.  
“I’ll do it.” Seeing the determination in her eyes, he nodded back and lead her into a quiet construction site, where the workers were finished for the night.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed 6-6-6.  
“Eh? So soon?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Ya alright, Izuku?”  
“You’ll see, Boss.” They hung up and, after a moment, the shadows lifted off the ground to form the fallen himself. Eri hid a little behind Izuku’s leg, as The Devil noticed her.  
“Izuku, you…”  
“She wants to stay with me. You know I can’t take her back with me without a contract to sever her soul from this world.” The Devil scratched his chin for a moment, before snapping.  
“Ah. Right. I forgot about that loophole.” He summoned the contract and a pen.  
“Write your name on the line, please.” She did so in her childish scrawl and he rolled it up again, after glancing at her name.  
“Come, then, Eri.” He held his hand out and she took it. They disappeared and came back a few minutes later, Azazel dusting the soot off his hands. Izuku chuckled, realizing what happened.  
“You did the same thing you did for me, eh, Boss?”  
“Yep. She’s good to go.”   
“Thank you, Boss.” Eri tried to smile.  
“Thank you…” The Devil smiled back and pat her head.  
“No problem.” He gave a two fingered salute, before disappearing in dim flames. After he was gone, the girl looked over to the greenette.  
“Izuku-san?”  
“Yes?”  
“Were you from here?”  
“I was. Time was different in the Boss’s dimension. He picked me up, in this world, about a month or so ago. I was fourteen. Twenty-one years in his world is where I grew into the man I am, today.” She nodded and he snapped his fingers, leaving her in a red overall dress, a white shirt, grey leggings, and tan boots. Her eyes sparkled brightly.  
“Thank you!” He put a hand on her head, before holding it out to her again. She took it and they started walking into the back alleys, leaving one man to find his tool missing from her room in the morning.


	4. There Is Everything To Fear

Murder. It was everywhere. In the villain, hero, and civilian communities. There was no prejudice. There was no _reason._ None of them had any connection, besides their killer. Each were branded. Actually branded. It was small, but large enough to be called a calling card. It was the pentagram turned into a goat head and surrounded by symbols. It was the sigil of Baphomet. And, thus, that is what they called him...at least, they assumed the killer was a he. His method of killing was...varied and could get gruesome. This had gone on for seven months. And no one had even seen this villain. Not even a peek at their face.

As of now, Izuku found himself in the little apartment they called home. Something felt off in the air.  
“Eri!” She scurried into view, wearing her usual clothes.  
“Hai?”  
“Something doesn’t feel right…” He dialed Azazel.  
“Izuku?”  
“Boss. I feel like something big is about to happen and I don’t want Eri to be caught in it.” The Devil was quick to respond.  
“I or Dice can watch her.”  
“Thank you, Boss.” The shadowy flames came from the ground, a hairy and clawed arm reaching out of it. Eri looked back to Izuku and nodded.  
“Something’s gonna happen...I...I’ll see you later, Izuku-san.” He pat her head and she took the demon’s hand, being enveloped in black. It was perfect timing, as, as soon as the flames went away, a purple and black warp gate opened up in the middle of the room. The greenette put his arms behind his back, his posture damn near perfect.  
“Who are you to barge into a man’s home?” The warp looked sheepish.  
“I apologize. I had, merely, miscalculated my warp. I had intended to appear outside your door.” Sensing the truth, Izuku nodded.  
“Since you’ve come to me, you seem like you wish to talk. Do so. Would you like something to drink?”  
“No thank you. Thank you for the offer. I come on the behalf of my master. He wishes to meet with you, as he and I both know who you are...Baphomet.” Izuku hummed and sipped at his scotch.  
“Seems the public has a name for me, then...Did he say what he wished to talk about...Kurogiri-san?” The fog-man started.  
“How did you-” Green eyes twinkled.  
“I know many things, my friend.” Kurogiri cleared his throat.  
“He didn’t tell me of what he wishes to speak to you about.” Tossing back the rest of his glass, he set it in the sink.  
“I’ll humor him.” He stepped into the warp and was gone from his apartment.

He appeared in a dark warehouse, where he faced the back of a chair. Before it was a set of monitors. The chair turned to show a man hooked up to machines that seemed to be helping him breathe. Izuku smirked at him.  
“Ah. I should have known it was the, once, infamous All For One.”  
“You know of me and I have little information on you.”  
“You know my name. That is all you will need, unless this meeting calls for more?” The man smirked.  
“I have a proposition for you.”  
“Oh?”  
“My organization will be attacking a trip Class 1-A, from UA, will be taking, in about a month. I wish to employ you to retrieve someone for me.”  
“You believe the others will not?”  
“My underlings are...childish. You will be paid handsomely.” Izuku smirked.  
“I have no need for money. Perhaps you could pay with something...more precious...Your soul, perhaps?”  
“My soul?”  
“Yes. That is how my boss and I work and what we are willing to be paid in. He can give you things you thought were lost.”  
“And just who is your employer?”  
“He goes by many names, but...You may have heard of him through the name...The Devil.” AFO looked incredulous.  
“You don’t expect me to believe you, do you?” Izuku shook his head and dialed the number.  
“Yeah. It’s me. This guy doesn’t believe me that I work for you.”  
“He doesn’t, does he? I’ll be there in a moment.”  
“A’ight.” He hung up and Azazel appeared next to him.  
“Who’s the punk?”  
“Boss...All For One.” Red and gold eyes blinked, before he started laughing.  
“Oh, this is RICH! The man with hundreds of quirks doesn’t believe The Devil could have agents in his world!” The villain mastermind would have glared, if he had eyes.  
“Alright. Now that you’ve seen that Baphomet is my advocate in this world, what do you say?”  
“My soul for this teenager…”  
“Just one kid? Are you sure you don’t want your eyes back, or something?” The man looked startled.

He steeled himself.  
“You can give me my eyes back? My vision?”  
“I can.” The man was hasty, but he knew his sight would better his chances of bringing down All Might.  
“I’ll make a deal for my sight and the boy I wanted to meet for.” Azazel snapped his fingers and the contract appeared before him. All For One signed his name and the contract rolled up and disappeared.  
“Your soul...Is _mine._” He snapped his fingers and, suddenly, the villain could see again, through dark reddish-brown eyes.  
“I can see, again…”  
“Of course you can. Baphomet will be going to retrieve the boy, during the hecticism of the attack.” As the villain nodded in understanding, The Devil disappeared again, leaving Izuku to grin, his eyes making him look like a green eyed Cheshire Cat in the dark. Time to wreak havoc.


	5. Green and Purple

The attack was underway, when Izuku was called out. Shigaraki was the one to address him. Little Shimura Tenko.  
“Baphomet-”  
“If you’re calling me out to fight, I’ll only fight the adults. I see fighting children as heinous and it should only have to happen in dire situations.” The twenty-ish year old looked stunned.  
“Sensei-”  
“Made a deal with me to bring one of the students to him...and I will. Without hurting them.” He turned back to the building, looking more like the head honcho than Tomura did. He let his emerald eyes scan the battlefield, before finding that which he was sent for. A head of burnt lilac hair was getting out of the Shipwreck Zone, helping a girl with green hair and a short boy, that looked like a toddler, out of the water. Shinso Hitoshi. The kid with the brainwashing quirk. He diverted his attention again, watching as the Nomu beat Eraserhead within an inch of his life. He did his best to not help the man, having seen him as a respectable underground hero...and the fact that he hadn’t quite kicked his hero instincts. So, when the man was saved from the beast, he, merely, moved to the side, as to not be seen by the blonde hero. Green eyes were already glaring at Shigaraki for trying to harm the students, a split second, before blue ones took his place. All Might looked absolutely pissed. After Aizawa was taken to the front by his students, Izuku teleported near the stairs. Close enough to see the man. And slip into his subconscious.

He found the man pacing, looking worn and worried ragged.  
“Do you want to live?” The raven turned around, startled into throwing his capture gear...which wasn’t there.  
“I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to offer you a deal.”  
“A deal?”  
“Tell me. Do you want to live or die?”  
“Of course I want to live! What kind of question is that?!” Izuku only stared at him with viridian eyes.  
“My boss can save you. But, the payment is your soul.” Aizawa deadpanned, making the greenette straighten up further.  
“Either you can take the sliver of a chance of survival and high chance of death, or you can make a deal...and live. It’s your call...Aizawa Shota. Think fast. Time is running out. Tick Tock. Tick Tock.” Izuku crossed his arms behind his back, waiting patiently for his response. Seemingly for the first time, the hero seemed at a panicked loss. It looked like this was the first time where the outcome, no matter which he chose, would be detrimental to him. The lesser of the two evils would be to live, so he could continue to protect his students and the people of Musutafu.  
“I...I’ll make the deal.” Izuku clapped once.  
“Good choice.” He called and The Devil showed up.  
“Fucking hell. You really got yourself fucked up, eh?” He summoned the contract and Shota signed his name, knowing that it was a terrible idea to try and cheat the devil. Azazel nodded and bid them a goodbye.  
“You will still have to go to the hospital, but you will not die. There’s a barrier keeping your ribs from puncturing anything and the fluid that started collecting in your skull has been taken care of.” Izuku nodded and gave a two fingered salute, before disappearing from the man’s head, keeping in a laugh at the raven’s expression. The embodiment of ‘I-can’t-believe-I-made-a-deal-with-the-devil’.

As he came out of the man’s mind, he found that the others were staring at the hole in the roof. Where, Izuku assumed, the Nomu was ejected through. All Might stood there, looking to be running on fumes. His time limit was waning. A foul grin crossed Izuku’s face, as he snapped his fingers. Time stopped, allowing silence to fill the air, as he walked over to the blonde and freed him of his bond with time. He started.  
“Wh-”  
“Hello, Yagi Toshinori. I see you’re in a bit of a pickle, hm?”  
“What do you want?”  
“What do I want? No no. What do _you_ want? You want to protect them, right? How can you do that when you can barely stand? How can you do that while missing vital organs? I can help you get them back. I can help you help them. All for the low price of…**your soul.**” The older man jolted.  
“M-My soul?!”  
“You want to protect them, yes?”  
“Yes.”  
“You want to keep being a hero. You want to keep saving people, no?”  
“I do.”  
“Then, what are you waiting for? Let’s make a deal. Your prime body back for good...for your soul.” The blonde seemed to think on it for a while.  
“If it means I can keep saving people, then...I’ll do it.” Izuku pulled his cell out again.  
“So soon?”  
“You’ll get a kick out of this one.” The Devil appeared and just about fell on his face from laughing so hard.  
“How ironic!” He brought up the contract.  
“Ah. I’m The Devil, by the way.” Toshinori signed his name and the demon took it away, before taking a deep breath.  
“I’ve wanted to do this for almost twenty-two years.” He reared his fist back and punched The Number One Hero in the face.  
“That’s for killing my left hand man’s dreams!”  
“What the…” All Might held his nose.  
“What did I do?” Izuku stepped forward with a cruel smirk on his face.  
“I may look much older now, but, in this time, on this plane, you destroyed my dreams. But! I should also thank you. You lead me to find my place at The Boss’s side.”  
“Wh-Who are you?” The greenette grinned, his, slightly, sharpened canines peeking over his lip.  
“Once, I would have gone by the name Midoriya Izuku.” Toshinori’s eyes widened in shock.  
“Yes. Do you feel that? It’s called guilt, you jackass. Now, I just go by Izuku or...as the public knows me...Baphomet.” Cerulean eyes widened to their maximum.  
“You murdered so many…”  
“Only those that tried to get around the contract by, either, trying to steal it or trying to attack me.” The hero looked Izuku over, an unsaid question in his eyes.  
“I was in my Boss’s world for twenty-one years, before I came back, about, eight months ago. I, in all sense of the title, am The Devil’s Advocate. Have fun with your new organs.” The Devil snapped and Toshinori filled out again, looking much younger and less worn with time. He felt energy surge through him, as if OFA had jolted him with excitement. He watched Izuku walk off to the side, as Azazel disappeared again. The greenette resumed time and watched the, rejuvenated, man stare Shigaraki and Kurogiri down.

The petulant child of a man seemed to grow fearful. Finally. That was when the other heroes arrived to gather the children, one of them sending bullets riddling Shigaraki’s body. With his heightened sight, he was able to see that a bullet had shattered dangerously close to the boy’s lung. He’s on a roll, today! His eyes flicked to his target and he appeared next to Shinso, tapping his shoulder. The boy’s body stiffened and he couldn’t move. Before he could do anything else, Izuku gagged him, a whisper on his lips.  
“Sorry, Kid. This will only last for a short period of time. I promise. You won’t be harmed.” He clapped once and they were gone, appearing in the bar portion of the headquarters. After Tenko told his master that they had failed and was assured that it was not a complete failure, Izuku froze time again.  
“Shimura Tenko.”  
“How the hell do you know that name?!”  
“I know the names of everyone...You’re dying. The last bullet to enter your body shattered extremely close to your lungs. Any attempt to remove them would result in your death.”  
“What? Have you come to spit in my face, then?”  
“I come offering a deal. You live, but at the consequence of selling your soul.”  
“To you?”  
“To my boss. The Devil.” The bluenette sighed and winced, before shrugging gently.  
“I’m already going to hell. I’ll do it.” Izuku called again.  
“Damn, Izuku! You’re on fire!” The greenette let out a gentle laugh, before hanging up. Shigaraki signed and the shrapnel was magicked out of his body.  
“You’ll live. You just need the other bullets taken out.” Time resumed and Izuku started taking Shinso into All For One.

Down in the bowels of the building, both of them faced dark red eyes.  
“I see you brought him, as I requested?”  
“I have.”  
“Excellent.” Hitoshi looked afraid.  
“Don’t be afraid, my boy. I am here to give you a chance at greatness.” The purplette looked suspicious and tried to move back, as the villain reached his hand towards him, but wasn’t able to get out of his range. A large hand fell onto his shoulder, meaty and solid. Then, suddenly, his hand went through him, as if he weren’t even there. The visage of the gagged teenager faded away into nothing.  
“What…” Emerald eyes smirked at him.  
“You only wanted me to bring him to you. You never said anything about him staying...did you?” The condescending tone in his voice was punctuated by a sharp laugh, as he, himself, faded into nothing, leaving one All For One to cry out in rage at being duped out of something he so needed.


	6. Children

As he walked out of the room, hand over Hitoshi’s mouth, he smirked, evilly. At the door, he teleported them away and to his apartment, where he removed the gag ang the bind.  
“Told you it wouldn’t last long. And don’t try to use your quirk on me. I can’t be brainwashed.” The purplette could only stare.  
“Why didn’t you leave me with him?”  
“I don’t like seeing children being held against their wills. Technically, I have a daughter of my own.” Shinso nodded and fell into thought.  
“So...You work for The Devil, huh?”  
“What?”  
“You still had your hand on my shoulder, when you stopped time for that Shigaraki guy. I saw everything, but was kinda afraid to let anyone know I wasn’t bound to time anymore.”  
“Ah. Yes. I work for The Devil.” Hitoshi took a deep breath.  
“I...want to make a deal.” That, actually, made Izuku nearly drop his glass.  
“Why? You know you’d be selling your soul, right?”  
“I don’t care. I just wanna be free of my father.”  
“Your...father?” The greenette had flashbacks to his own.  
“He’s an alcoholic and blames me for Mum’s death. He…”  
“Takes it out on you.”  
“Yes...I just-” Izuku put his hands on his shoulders.  
“You want to be free. I know the feeling. I just don’t know if you should sell your soul…”  
“I’ve been bullied for my quirk, by everyone. Him. My schools. I just...I want the pain to go away...even if for a little bit.” They were kindred spirits.  
“Let me talk to my boss.” He pulled out his phone and Azazel responded.  
“Another su-Izuku?” The man’s breathing was strained.  
“I need your advice. This next one’s...He’s just a little older than I was.” The line went dead.  
“Boss?” That was when the shadows opened and said demon stepped through.  
“You want to make a deal?”  
“Y-Yes, Sir.” There was a flicker of concern in The Devil’s eyes.  
“Why?”  
“I want to get away from my father...and the bias.”  
“Don’t you want to be a hero?”  
“I do, but…” Izuku perked up.  
“I have an idea...and it doesn’t result in you selling your soul.”  
“Eh?”  
“I can open my apartment to you, should you feel the need to get away from your father. Here.” He passed the boy his number.  
“Just call if you need me. If it’s an emergency, just leave the line on without saying anything.” Purple eyes stared at him.  
“You just met me…”  
“No child should have to go through what we have.” Hitoshi nodded, before freezing.  
“We?” Izuku sighed.  
“My father, also, beat me and burned me.” The Devil put a hand on his shoulder, before nodding and leaving, letting Eri through, again.  
“Izuku-san!” He met her, as she ran to him, and lifted him into her arms.  
“Eri, this is Shinso Hitoshi. Hitoshi-san, this is Eri.” She seemed a little shy, as she waved. He waved back with a little smile.

Her guardian shifted her a bit.  
“Could you go play or draw for a few minutes, while we talk?” She nodded and was set down, where she scurried off to her play room.  
“If you’re going to be affiliated with me, you should know that I come from this world. I come from this time. The Devil found me, having thrown myself from the roof of a building.”  
“!”  
“Yes. I know. Had I not, I would have been your age, about now. But, I did jump and The Devil did catch me. I have been his left hand since. I spent twenty-one years in his world, before being sent here, voluntarily I might add, to collect contracts and, by connection, souls.” Hitoshi looked stunned.  
“Woah...If you came from this world…”  
“I have no quirk. It was one of the reasons my father abused me. The abilities you have seen of me, come from my brief contract with The Boss. There’s a loophole to the contracts. Once burned, they aren’t viable, anymore.”  
“If you were taken away, why weren’t there searches for you?”  
“Because, I left my shoes and backpack on a roof.” The purplette blinked. The sign of a suicide jumper.   
“You...were never found...Wait. M-Midoriya Izuku?”  
“Hm? Observant, aren’t you?” The amused smile on the man’s face made the teenager flush a little.  
“I should be sending you back, before they send a search party. Remember that my help is at your fingertips.” The younger nodded.  
“Thank you.”  
“Not a problem. You may feel weird again.” He waved his hand and the teen disappeared in a swirl of flames, before Izuku went to check on Eri.

When his vision cleared, Hitoshi found himself in an alley, just outside UA. Sticking his hand into his pocket, he pulled out his ID card and scanned the sensor at the wall. He stepped in and made his way through the building, before knocking on an important-looking door. A high pitched, male, voice answered him.  
“Ah. Come in.” He did and the principal started.  
“Shinso-san!”  
“A-Ah...Hello, Sensei. I...um...dropped by to let you know I was ok.”  
“You were unaccounted for after the attack. Where did you go?”  
“I...was taken by one of the villains, in an attempt to present me to their leader. The green haired man that came with them found me and let me go.” The mouse-bear-man cocked his head.  
“Did he tell you why?”  
“He said that he was only there to see through that the leader of the attack wasn’t killed and to see to it that someone grabbed me. But...He was never told that I was to be harmed or held against my will.”  
“But…”  
“He’s a villain. I know. I brought that up and he said that he was and never will be to children or teenagers, since...he has a kid, himself.”  
“Interesting...and he let you go?”  
“Yes...He...He used his quirk to teleport me, so I don’t know, exactly, where I was…”  
“That’s quite alright! You should go to the station to give your statement and then go home. I’m sure your parents are waiting for you.” The purplette nodded and bowed, leaving the principal to the rest of his night. As he walked to the police station, he dreaded going home after. Too bad he couldn’t stay with Izuku-san...At least he had an out if things got bad, again.

In another location, one Yagi Toshinori was walking into a clinic made for heroes and civilians alike. He stepped up to the counter.  
“Um...Is Recovery Girl in?” The woman, who had pink hair, looked up.  
“Y...Yagi-san?”  
“Yeah...I know. It’s why I’d like to see her.”  
“She should be in-Now.” The door opened and Recovery Girl stepped in, seeing him.  
“...Toshinori?”  
“Uh...Hello…”  
“Come.” She lead him into a soundproof room, most likely made for quirks like Present Mic’s, and had him sit.  
“Toshinori. I saw you earlier today. You were…”  
“Skeletal?”  
“Yes. How are you filled out again?”  
“I...came to find out if everything was...back.”  
“Back?” He fidgeted with his hands.  
“My...My organs. My lung and stomach.” She looked startled, but took him to the x-raying room. When they came back to the room to wait for the x-rays, Chiyo looked him in the face.  
“Will you tell me what’s got you all frazzled?”  
“I...Please don’t tell anyone.”  
“Of course-”  
“Or think I’m crazy.”  
“What?” He took a deep breath.  
“During the attack, after I dealt with the Nomu creature,...someone stopped time and came to me, offering me a chance to keep protecting people. A chance to keep protecting our students. But...There was one price. The ultimate one...my soul. After some thought, I accepted. I...sold my soul to The Devil to have my organs back...it seems that he also let me fill out again….I…” There was a knock and Recovery Girl was handed the X-rays, which she put on the light board. Everything was back in place. _Everything._ Not a single organ or bone was out of place. This body was the one he had at his prime. 

A beeping filled the air in a hospital room, as grey eyes cracked open, blearily. So...He survived. Looks like he’s missing his soul...or had that been his imagination?  
“That wasn’t your imagination, Aizawa-kun.” His eyes darted to the side, finding that green haired man in a crisp suit standing by his bed.  
“Thought it would be a good idea to let you know you weren’t going crazy. By the way. Should you see me on the street, my name is Izuku.” And he was gone, leaving the activity in the machines to bring in a nurse that checked him over, before letting in a blonde haired man to break down in relief over him. Aizawa couldn’t get his mind off the handsome devil that had swindled him out of his soul for his life. Good god that guy was both hot and unnerving.

Back in his apartment, Izuku sat, crosslegged, as he watched Eri draw. The girl was extremely smart for her age. She knew her numbers up to sixty and her ABCs, forwards and partially backwards. She also knew some basic math, which made it easier to keep teaching her.  
“Izuku-san?” He blinked out of his thoughts, as she, shyly, held out a drawing to him. It was of him holding her, her name over her head. Then, he noticed what was written over his head. _Dad._ He have her a surprised stare, to which she looked down and fiddled with the hem of her pettifor, her feet touching at the toes of her boots. She seemed nervous, but started, when he hugged her around the waist from where he was sitting and she was standing. He beamed up at her.  
“Thank you.” She tested the waters.  
“D...Dad?” He smiled a little wider.  
“Yes, Eri?” Beads of salt water came to her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood, lifting her into his arms, as she rubbed at her eyes. He knew she was crying out of joy. He had taken her in almost ten months prior, but it was now that she felt like they were family. Izuku put his hand on the upper back of her hair and leaned the space between his brows against the top of her head, as he let her clear her system. He held her close, letting her know that he was there for her and he would never, voluntarily, abandon her.

She was his child, now and forever.


	7. In Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partially filler and im sorry for that

It was actually that Sunday that Izuku got a call.  
“Hello?” There was silence.  
“Hello?” He was in his other dimension, for the time being, Eri sitting by him. Azazel and Dice peered up at him, noting the odd call. On the other end, a quiet voice came through.  
“Please…” Izuku recognized the voice.  
“Hitoshi-san?”  
“I...I’m in my closet. Please…” There was fear in his voice.  
“I’m on my way.”  
“H...He’s in the hall…”  
“Hold on and try to keep quiet.” Izuku disappeared, leaving the others to stare at the spot he’d been in with worry.

Izuku had pinpointed the purplette’s position through the cell connection. It wasn’t far from his apartment, actually. He shadow stepped to keep from making light. As soon as he appeared in a dark closet.  
“Hitoshi-san…” He felt a hand on his shoe and found the boy crammed into the corner, shaking like a leaf in the wind.  
“It’s ok. Hold on.” He lifted the younger into his arms and disappeared back to his apartment. It was moderately lit and the change of atmosphere let Izuku notice how hard Hitoshi was gripping his shoulder.  
“Hitoshi-san?” The trembling became worse, as the greenette noticed the hitched breathing. He looked down, finding hand shaped bruises down the purplette’s arms.  
“Hitoshi. I need to put you down, so I can tend to your injuries.. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” The grip loosened, letting Izuku set the teen on the couch. Purple eyes were frantic and surrounded by light bruising. There was a hand shaped bruise on his face, starting to turn red and purple in the middle, and the bridge of his nose seemed a bit swollen. He had splotches of purple and red around his neck, his nose was bleeding a little, and there was a split in his lip. Izuku put his finger into Hitoshi’s line of sight and dragged it back and forth through the air. The boy followed it, but not as well as he should have. Looked like he had a concussion. There were bits of glass in the boy’s hair, as well.  
“Hitoshi. I’m gonna need to go get the first aid. I’ll be in the next room and will be back in a moment, ok?” He got a little nod and was only gone for a maximum of thirty seconds. He started cleaning and patching up the purplette’s wounds, as delicately as he could. A plume of fire opened up by the wall, The Devil peeking through. He, promptly, put his hand over his mouth.  
“Holy shit…”  
“Boss. Keep Eri there.”  
“Are ya sure? Maybe she can help you ground him.”  
“...Let her in after I finish patching him.” Azazel nodded and watched the greenette place the last patch to Hitoshi’s cheek. He turned around in his flames, half in his dimension and half in this one. Turning again, he had the white-haired girl in his arms, before setting her down in the apartment. She went to call out to Izuku, when he shook his head and put his finger to his lips. She didn’t speak, but walked over to him, finally coming into view of the battered fifteen year old on the couch. He looked so...despondent.

Eri noted the bandages and the look of fear on his face. She glanced down to her, sleeved, arms. The look was all too familiar. He reminded her of herself. Hurt and afraid. She walked over to him and put a hand on his leg, making him flinch. He looked down into apple red eyes, as she spoke gently.  
“It’s ok…” She let out a little squeak, as he hugged her. The little girl tried to dry his tears, as he clung to her. After a minute, Izuku put his hand on the younger male’s shoulder. He didn’t flinch as bad, as he looked back. The greenette held out an ice pack wrapped in a towel.  
“You have a minor concussion. How long were you hiding? You looked like you hadn’t slept in a while.” Hitoshi opened his mouth, his voice coming out sore and rasped.  
“S...Since...F-Friday…” That made all three of them jolt.  
“Friday?”  
“Wh...When I got back from the station...my...my d-dad was drunk…” Izuku nodded and pat his head a little.  
“You should rest. I’ll bring you some food.” He left Eri to keep the teenager company and help him calm down more, as he slipped into the kitchen. The thirty-six year old demon gripped the countertop, going a tad limp, when he felt a clawed hand on his shoulder.  
“He’s just a kid, Azazel…” He voice was soft and a touch vulnerable, as The Devil held his left hand man close.  
“I know...I wish we could do something for him...Something better than just tend to him.” He could feel Izuku tense up and held him tighter.  
“Don’t let your emotions fly off the handle.” He relaxed.  
“Thanks.” Stepping away, he started making the four of them lunch.

Elsewhere found a head of blonde hair at the beach, just staring out into the distance. He started, when a voice addressed him.  
“Oi.” He turned to find a man approaching him. He had orange hair and strange black eyes with a white, ring, iris.  
“Gemini?”  
“Oi. Oi. Don’ go blowin’ my cova’, Toshi!” The man’s Austrailian accent was somewhat thick, as he approached him.  
“Sorry. It’s good to see you again, Chase.” The redhead looked him from head to toe.  
“You look...younger.”  
“Ah…” Chase sighed.  
“Sold ya soul, too, aye? To a handsome green ‘aired devil, right?” The blonde blinked.  
“What are you talking abo-_Too?_” Chase nodded.  
“I ‘aven’t been contacting ya...It’s been, what, twelve years? Twelve years ago, ah was blinded in a fight. Nearly cost me my hero license. I’ve been learnin’ ta cope with bein’ blind as a bat. Not long ago, ah was approached by a handsome fella’ in a grey suit. He offered me mah sight back. Permanently. Of course he came clean with what mah payment would be. As ya can see, I accepted. Ah know the look when I see it. You made a deal, too.”  
“I...I did. I made a deal to restore my organs, permanently. He spun an extremely persuasive argument. I just...never thought I’d be put back to my prime, physically.” Black eyes blinked.  
“Yer prime…” The blonde chuckled.  
“Thank god my libido didn’t follow.” That made the Aussie snort a laugh.  
“Yeah. Ya wouldn’t even be here talkin’ to me, if that were tha’ case.” They cracked smiles, before blue eyes stared back out at the horizon.  
“Hm? What’s wrong?”  
“I...I knew that man, before he became an advocate for The Devil.”  
“What?”  
“He should be fifteen, right now.”  
“But-”  
“The Devil took him to his time for over twenty years…”  
“Ya said you knew him?”  
“He’s a half solved suicide case.” Chase jumped.  
“What?!”  
“His name...is Midoriya Izuku…”


	8. Supernatural Assistance

Izuku had watched the Sports Festival with Eri, Azazel, and Dice sitting by his side. They were, really, only there to see how Hitoshi would fare. Over the week since that, fateful, Sunday, Izuku had decided to help the purplette train. The boy had done well, since his quirk really didn’t work out all that well. He got to the second round of the prelims, before being overpowered by the youngest Todoroki child.

As of now, it had been a week into the internships, when Izuku got a call.  
“Hello?” There wasn’t any sound.  
“Hitoshi-kun?” That made Azazel, who was watching Eri draw, look up. Then, there was a cry that wasn’t the purplette.  
“Hitoshi-kun! What’s going on?” Then, a familiar voice could be heard in the background.  
“Who’re you calling, Boy? Surely, they can’t come to your aid so fast.” A winded voice came over the speaker.  
“I...wouldn’t be so sure...Sensei!” Izuku’s eyes went wide.  
“Hitoshi! I’ll be there as fast as I can!” He pinpointed him and gave his boss a look, gaining a nod in return. Then, he disappeared.

Hosu was under attack, but there was only one point of interest for five people. As he stepped out of his flames, Izuku found his student on the ground, stomach down, with a gouge in his arm. To the side, he saw Tensei’s brother paralyzed by the cuts down his arms and the youngest Todoroki off to the side, panting heavily. Green eyes turned, meeting ones of a reddish-brown. The owner of the voice he’d heard, first, through the phone. A cruel smile stretched Izuku’s lips thin, as he straightened his back, with his arms behind his back.  
“Ah…_Chizome-kun_...” The Hero Killer seemed to break into a sweat.  
“...Baphomet-san.”   
“I see you’re terrorizing my student and his friends...Which one of them attacked first? _Or was it you?_” The tone he used was sickly sweet with a bare undertone of warning.  
“Th-The guy with the engines.” Poisonous green eyes slid in the teenager’s direction, his voice low.  
“Is that true, Iida-san?” The bluenette looked terrified, as he screwed his eyes closed and nodded. Izuku reciprocated the action.  
“I see...Revenge is a toxic drug. Don’t let situation pressure you to take it.” He turned back to Stain, expression not changing.  
“And what did I tell you, Chizome-kun?” The teenagers watched as this man was able to make the infamous Hero Killer shake in his own boots.  
“T-...” The greenette’s face seemed to go dark, his eyes and mouth stretching up like an exaggerated mask of Thalia, eternally set on laughing.   
“I told you to give people chances. To only go after those that hadn’t learned their lesson. _And what did you do?_ You tried to kill those that are still learning. These three are still in school. Their first year, mind you. They have yet to be taught the full extent of right and wrong and when to act.” 

His voice dripped with venom and disappointment, which seemed to overpower, even the killer’s bloodlust. He walked closer, a chiding tone in his tongue.  
“Little kids shouldn’t play with knives.”  
“Y-You’re not that much older than me!” Green irises flashed.  
“Then stop acting like a child. You have a set idea of what a hero should be, when, in reality, a hero can be flexible, within a certain boundary. Now...I assume that you both can move again?” Both teenagers stood, their third classmate joining them.  
“You three should get Native-san out of here and get a hero. I can hold him down until then.” Hitoshi was the first to respond with a sharp nod.  
“Please be careful, Sensei.” He put his hand on the purplette’s hair with a little smile.  
“I always am. Now, go!” They did, Hitoshi and Todoroki helping Native up. Izuku turned his attention to the man before him, eyes hardened crystals in his face.  
“You made a great hero retire way before his time. I let your insanity go on too long. I may be far from a hero, myself, but…” The greenette growled, showing off his sharpened canines, as the skin over his nose pinched and wrinkled.  
“_I can be the one to take you down._” His hair fluffed and frazzled around his head like a mane on a lion. Black horns, reminiscent of that of a valais blackneck goat, grew from his forehead, making the younger man take a step back out of fear, as Izuku’s hair tie snapped from the force of his hair. 

Hitoshi helped Todoroki carry Native out onto the street, blood rushing past his ears. Holy shit was that call well timed! Any longer and he was sure he’d be dead!   
“What was with you calling him Sensei? Isn’t Baphomet a villain?” He groaned at Native’s questions, which got him a look from his classmates.  
“I’ll...explain later. We need to find a hero that can help.” Todoroki groaned, but spoke.  
“There’s one I know of for certain...my father.” Tenya groaned, as the weight of his arms started wearing on him.  
“Manual is here, too.” They rushed a little further, before spotting the Number Two Hero.  
“Endeavor!” He looked up with a fully teal gaze.  
“Shoto!”  
“Not now! Stain attacked us in an alley not far from here! Someone showed up and is keeping him busy, while we got away!”   
“Show me!” Hitoshi winced at his tone, but brought attention to Native.  
“Native-san is injured.” Manual, who was right there, nodded.  
“I can take him to the hospital, while you show him the way back.” After shifting the hero over, they started on the way back. 

As soon as they got there, they saw The Hero Killer get launched out of the alley. He used his swords to drag himself to a stop and stood there, growling between huffs for air.  
“How the hell are you resisting my quirk?!” The others watched a black clawed hand reach around the corner, curling around it to brace a muscular arm, as it pushed…_something_ into view. It looked like it had been human at one point in time. It’s ears were big and pointed, almost bat-like, and its mouth was twisted, filled with teeth like needles in its gums. Its skin was grey and there was no hair on its head, making it resemble something truly demonic. Its shirt was torn to shreds with its bulk in muscle, seemingly looking like a stone statue, suddenly given life. It lumbered out, hulking and intimidating, as it brought its fists down, making the villain jump back. The creature answered him with a roar.  
“A mortal cannot paralyze the damned! You cannot paralyze a demon!” A flying leap was enough to pin all four of the villain’s limbs to the ground, claws digging into all four to keep them motionless. Those teeth growled but inches from the man’s face.  
“You’ve. Lost.” The other person cuffed him in the head, hard, sending him into the hands of Hypnos to be judged and sent to dream or suffer through terrors. Standing fully, he grabbed the younger by the back of his shirt and started dragging him towards the hero.  
“I’m sure you have the ability to keep him unconscious, Todoroki Enji-san.” The man suppressed his surprise at hearing his name.  
“Who are you?” Green eyes met turquoise.  
“You would know of me as Baphomet.” Before the hero could lunge at him, the broad figure glanced at the students, before bursting into flames. Then, he was gone.

Hitoshi stared at the spot he’d been. _There were so many cuts._

Tumbling through his teleportation, he was at the end of reverting back to normal. As he stumbled, he found hands under his arms.  
“What the hell happened?!” Azazel was stood right in front of him, holding him up, as he lost all control of his own weight.  
“Stain...cornered Hitoshi and two of his friends...Had to keep him busy until a hero showed up. Lost a lot of blood…” That was all he could get out, before losing consciousness.


	9. Regain Your Ground

Green eyes opened and he sat up with a groan.  
“Feels like I got thrown off a building…” He was startled, as a pair of arms wrapped around him.  
“Azazel?” The Devil didn’t respond.  
“Azazel, I’m fine. Just a bit of blood loss.” Dice walked in, his light green eyes a touch strained.  
“Izuku. You lost half of your blood, yesterday. Two and a half liters.” The greenette could only stare.  
“Holy shit…” His boss wouldn’t let him go, so he settled into brushing the fur on his head.  
“I guess I was running on adrenaline and didn’t notice. I...was reckless. I’m sorry.”

A few hours later found him up and walking around, letting Eri know he was alright, along with sending Hitoshi a text. The little girl wouldn’t leave his side for most of the day. It was only when it was her bedtime that he found himself alone, completely.  
“Boss...There’s someone I wish to talk to. Someone in my world.” Red and yellow eyes looked worried for a moment, before he nodded. Izuku snapped his fingers and was transported to a specific hospital room, where he stopped time and put his hand on the head of the young man in the bed, wrapped up in thick bandages and casts. At his touch, he was drawn out of his time and into the inbetween, while also waking up.  
“Huh?-! Who…” Izuku gazed down at him with sad eyes.  
“Iida Tensei…” The younger man stiffened at his name.  
“Wh...How…”  
“I come bearing an opportunity. One that will give you back the ability to use your legs.” Tensei eyed him, suspiciously.  
“I’ve heard of a green haired man in brown, offering things at a grave cost. The soul.” Izuku rose his hand.  
“This time I wish not to damn your soul to Hell. You are a hero...A damn good one. I have no qualms with you. I believe that you should be able to, at least, stand and walk again. I can give you back your legs. Though, it will not be an easy road, you will have a 100% chance of recovery. I can shorten that to a minimum of ten months, with you showing signs, right now.”  
“What’s the catch?”  
“Nothing too permanent. With this kind of thing, you will have my sigil branded somewhere in you and there will be a debt to pay. Meaning, since you have two legs, two favors. I may come to you in the future, asking for favors. They may be big, like watching my daughter, or small, such as information.”  
“You have a daughter?” His surprise wasn’t shocking.  
“Yes. I adopted her earlier this year.”   
“So...Where would this sigil be burned?”  
“You will not feel it. I will make sure of it. But, it will be on the back of your tongue. It will not hurt and it won’t disturb your sense of taste, but it may be sensitive to certain things.” Tensei sat in silence for a moment.  
“I accept.” Izuku nodded and waved his hand over him, visualizing the connections and nerves stitching together in the man’s lower back. The bluenette gasped, gently.  
“My legs...tingle...I can feel them!” The greenette gave a sad smile, holding up his ring. The sigil glowed red, faintly, before the glow turned into ghostly flames and lifted off the ring itself. It floated over and phased through the Iida’s face, startling him.  
“Weird…” The flesh of the back of his tongue felt slightly raised. 

Izuku nodded.  
“Stain has been arrested. He won’t be attacking any innocent people, anymore.” Just as he was about to restart time and leave, the hero stopped him.  
“Wait. Why do you look hurt?” The greenette nodded again and lifted the side of his suit top, showing the bandages around his waist.  
“Stain cuts like a bitch. Lost half my blood in my fight with him, yesterday. They’ll, probably, make a cover up or will omit their names as much as possible, but, Tenya got himself cornered by Stain and two of his classmates tried to help him, by causing distractions. Two of them, including your brother, were incapacitated, when the other, paralyzed, one called me. I was there in a flash and told them to get a hero, while I held him off.”  
“How did he call you?” Green met blue-violet.  
“He’s my student.” Those eyes went wide as golf balls.  
“Your…” The greenette gave a motion of affirmation.  
“I’m going to resume time. When I leave, ring for a nurse and tell them that you regained feeling in your legs.” When that registered in Tensei’s mind, Izuku left, time coming back to the room.

In a different hospital, three boys were sitting in silence. Hitoshi sighed and covered his face, as he received a text.   
‘I’m good. Lost half the blood in my body, but I’m fine. Azazel and Dice got to me in time.’ The purplette groaned softly.  
“Sensei...You reckless asshole…” Shoto looked up from his lap.  
“Hitoshi. You called Baphomet ‘Sensei’. Why?” The pale teen rubbed one eye.  
“He’s been teaching me to fight without my quirk, since it’s not a physical one.”  
“He’s a villain.” Purple eyes shot up.  
“If he’s truly a villain, I’ll eat my own shoes.” That made the other two jolt. Hitoshi never really got hostile over many things.  
“He’s saved my life twice...thrice, including yesterday.” Tenya was gentle, when he spoke.  
“Baphomet has killed people.”  
“People that tried to kill him, first. Self defense isn’t a crime.” The chimera looked down again.  
“What would cause all those people to attack him?” Hitoshi typed a text real fast, getting one back almost instantly.  
‘You can tell them, as long as they keep it to themselves. That includes my name, too. Also, let Tenya know I gave Tensei an IOU for his legs.’

The teen sighed.  
“He said I could tell you, as long as you don’t mouth off.” Both of them put hands over their hearts. Good enough. He made sure there was no one else there, before getting up and sitting in a chair between their beds.  
“I guess I should start at the beginning. He was the one that nicked me from the USJ.” Both stared at him.  
“He took me to the hideout, where I got to see, first hand, why he’s known as Baphomet. Not only can he be terrifying when he wants to, he’s, actually, a demon. Like a flesh and blood demon. He was able to stop time and pull Shigaraki out of the time stream. He had his hand on my shoulder, at the time. He told him that there was shrapnel going to kill him and that he could make a deal with him. A deal that lets him live at the price of selling his soul to The Devil. I know. It sounds crazy. But I saw him. Shigaraki made the deal and was saved by The Devil, himself. He...Well...He looks like the Devil from the old Disney shorts. That’s the best visual I can give you.” They waited for him to keep going.  
“He took me to his employer, where he duped the man. He told him that his deal was to bring me to him. Not that I had to stay. We turned invisible, before he teleported us out of there and to his apartment...where…” He trailed off, looking a little pained.

Iida put a hand to his shoulder.  
“Hitoshi-kun…”  
“I...I asked to make a deal.” Both of them reeled back, as if they’d been burned.  
“Why?”  
“My...My father is an abusive drunkard. I wanted to make a deal to...get me away from him. Baphomet was so confused that he brought his boss over to help make a choice. They both actually refused to let me sign my soul over to them, since I was so young...The age Baphomet would have been should he have stayed in this dimension.”  
“What do you mean?”   
“Baphomet would have been 15 had he stayed here...had he not tried to kill himself.” Eyes bugged out on either side of him.  
“The Devil caught him and tried to make a deal. One my sensei was able to work around, due to trying to kill himself. He was taken to have a better life, but his soul wasn’t forfeit. In this world, you both may have heard of his case, which was a mystery. His name is Midoriya Izuku.” Iida could only stare.  
“He’s an unsolved suicide case. They found his items: shoes, suicide note, and backpack, but no body. It was like he’d just up and disappeared!” That was when Hitoshi noticed that it was silent...too much so. He looked at the clock, where the second hand wasn’t moving. He let out a little chuckle.  
“I see you’re here, Sensei.” 

The other two looked around, as a head of green hair seemed to come out of thin air.  
“I can never hide frozen time from you, can I?” Violet eyes softened, as he saw the man.  
“You said that you lost about half of your blood mass…” Showing off his bandages, Izuku nodded.  
“Magic and being a demon can be blessings.” The purplette, calmly, got up and walked over to the man, gently wrapping his arms around his waist. The older let his posture sag, as he held his student against his broad chest, one hand on the back of his head. Much like a father embracing his son. That hand brushed up along those dark lavender locks, backwards.  
“I’m glad you’re ok, Hitoshi-kun. Thank you for calling me.” He looked up towards the other two.  
“Greetings. I’m Midoriya Izuku, or Baphomet. Iida-kun. I come to tell you that I offered your brother the opportunity to be able to walk again. He should make a full recovery in about ten months, should he get on the road to therapy asap.” The bluenette looked breathless.  
“He...sold you his soul…”  
“He did not. And I did not ask of it from him. This version of an IOU is rare for me. He’s a damn good hero and he doesn’t deserve to have his soul tormented in Hell for all eternity. Instead, he owes me two favors. One for each leg. He may or may not decide to return to hero work. That is his decision.” Todoroki had been silent through it all, before he asked his question.  
“Do we know anyone who has sold their soul?”

Izuku sighed, knowing this question was coming.  
“Besides Shigaraki, yes. Two of your teachers. Eraserhead...and All Might.” The three of them jumped.  
“What?!”  
“Eraserhead signed for his life. All Might signed to be put back to his prime. People don’t realize that The Symbol of Peace is inching near fifty, his body starting to fail him.” While he didn’t exactly like him, Izuku found no reason to mention the man’s, previous, lack of organs. He crouched and hugged his student once more.  
“I should be resuming time about now. The officers are coming in and one seems to have news.”

Then, he was gone and the sounds came back to them. The door opened and two policemen stepped inside to get their statement. They shared a look, a flicker in their eyes. One that would have been of no interest to the adults. Tenya nodded.  
“When the attack on the city started, I found myself separated from Manual-san. As I tried to find him, again, I had to hide in an alley so that one of the Nomus wouldn’t see me. That was when Stain ambushed me. I didn’t notice that Native-san was there until I was knocked to the ground and pinned by my arms. I can’t remember much between then and Hitoshi-kun and Todoroki-san arriving.” The purplette sighed.  
“I heard him yell and thought someone was caught in the fire. Stain used him as impromptu bait. Next I knew, I was on the defensive, keeping from getting cut. I failed, obviously, and he was about to kill us, when Todoroki showed up.”  
“I saw them from the corner of my eye, when I was running around with Endeavor, as he fought the nomus. I didn’t quite see them, though. Just two shapes on the ground. At first...At first I thought they were dead. We passed by the alley and I was swept up into the action. It wasn’t long until Stain stabbed Hitoshi-san again, making him yell out. Then, Baphomet appeared and gave us time to get out of there and get a hero.” The officers nodded and jotted down what they’d said. The last person, besides the Normal Hero, was aman with a dog’s head.  
“Native-san told us that Hitoshi-san, here, called someone and called them Sensei, just before Baphomet appeared, woof” The three of them looked, simultaneously, confused.  
“Sir...Hitoshi-kun just yelled in pain and his phone was still in his pocket, as we ran. Maybe Native-san was out of range?” Todoroki shrugged.  
“I think he had a concussion...He was holding his head, when we gout him to Manual-san.” Said hero nodded in confirmation.  
“His results did come back with one. Maybe he hit his head hard enough to have slight hallucinations or something?” The man, Tsuragamae, motioned for the other two men to leave, seeing as they had their statements.  
“Hitoshi-san. On a different note, I’m sad to inform you of some grave news. A few days ago, your father was murdered...by Baphomet.”


	10. Euphoria

Hitoshi felt his insides soar. His father was dead. _His father was dead._ He was free! As he got onto the train to go home, those thoughts swirled in his mind like a typhoon of emotions. The only bad thing was that he’d be taken to an orphanage. Mentally, he shrugged. At least he won’t have to deal with that bastard anymore. 

The train came to the station, where a head of green hair stood out in the crowd. Instead of his usual suit, Izuku was there in his semi-casual wear. A button up grey shirt tucked into a pair of nice blue jeans. Eri was in his arms, her apple red eyes sparkling, when she saw him. She got Izuku’s attention, telling him that the purplette was there. Making sure there was room to see her, he let her down, where she ran at him.  
“Hitoshi-san!” He laughed and picked her up.  
“Hey, there, Eri-chan.” Taking his case into his other hand, he carried her back over to Izuku.  
“How was the internship?”  
“Helpful...Insightful.” Izuku smiled a little, ignoring the swoons he got around him.  
“Good. That was what this was for. Come. I understand you heard the news?” He got a nod.  
“I did…” As soon as they were away from prying ears, he spoke again.  
“Thank you.”  
“Hm?”  
“For...For saving us and for getting rid of my father.” Izuku stopped and turned around, crouching with his hands on the boy’s shoulders.  
“He was never your father. What kind of father does that to his own child?” Taking the opportunity, Hitoshi hugged his teacher, a little smile tugging a whisper from his lungs.  
“You’re right...That...That privilege is yours…” Startled realization flashed over the man’s face, before he hugged the teenager back.  
“I wanted to ask you something, Hitoshi-kun.” Pulling back the purplette tipped his head, waiting for his mentor to speak.  
“When we get to the orphanage...Would...Would you let me adopt you?” Byzantium eyes shot open wide.  
“You want to adopt me?”  
“I do. I know it’s a little weird since I’m-”  
“Yes!”   
“What?”  
“Please adopt me.” Emerald eyes sparkled with happiness, as Eri hugged the teen’s legs.  
“Big brother!” His heart just melted.

The trip to the orphanage was relatively short. All they had to do was register him into the system and sign the forms for him to be taken out again. During all this, the little, white haired, girl was situated on his shoulders, playing with his, gravity defying, hair. When they left, Izuku gave him the choice of taking his last name or staying without one. Of course he took his! When they got to his apartment, Izuku and co sat on their sofa.  
“Hitoshi-kun. When I got rid of your father, I was able to take care of mine, as well.”  
“?”  
“Both of them wished for their wives back, but, then, attacked me to get their contracts back. Both were killed and their wives went back to their places in Heaven, while their husbands were sent straight to Hell.” He was stared at.  
“We...We’re free…” Green eyes smiled back at him.  
“We are.”

Azazel popped up a few minutes later.  
“A’ght. There’s something that needs to be done before you can relax. Sorry, Hitoshi. You need to sign a contract and come with me for a moment, so that I can sever your soul from this plane.”  
“Huh?” Izuku laughed a little at his adopted son’s expression.  
“It’s so you can go between planes with me or if you need to go by yourself. Once you get there, Azazel will burn the contract. It’s what he did for me and Eri.” The purplette nodded and signed, popping out for a max of a minute.  
“That...was awesome. His office is so cool!” The Devil seemed to blush under his fur at the praise.  
“Oh. Hitoshi-kun. I never asked about the hero name you chose.” The purplette scratched the back of his head.  
“Bengal.”  
“A quiet cat breed...Perfect for your quirk.” That made his, newly adopted, son smile.  
“Thanks...D-” He stopped himself and looked away, before a hand touched his shoulder. He turned back to see Izuku smiling at him, as if to tell him ‘It’s ok’. That smile was infectious. Izuku noted the time and glanced at The Devil.  
“Would you like to stay for dinner, Azazel?” The demon scratched at his nose.  
“That would be nice. Thank you.” Hitoshi held back a laugh. Those two were so obvious. The only ones that didn’t realize just had to be the very two involved. They were both so dense. Even Eri could see some kind of spark. 

Soon, the Midterm Exams came. Hitoshi blew through the questions, seeing as he was being tutored by Izuku and _The literal Devil._ It was odd to write ‘Midoriya’ in front of his name, but he got used to it, seeing it as a symbol of freedom and of family. A few days later, he found that he placed fourth in the class, surprising half of his classmates.  
“How did you get into the top five?!” He rose a brow.  
“Uh...I studied?”  
“But! But!”  
“My two tutors drilled the information into my head.”  
“TutorS?”  
“My dad, uncle, and a friend of my dad.” The others blinked at him.  
“...Dad?” He sighed.  
“I was adopted a few days after my father was killed. My teacher took me in.” The others looked around, as if trying to find Aizawa. He cleared his throat.  
“Different teacher. He’s not a school teacher. He’s my mentor.” He got glances from Iida and Todoroki, before continuing.  
“My uncle isn’t actually related to my dad, but they’re close enough to actually be brothers.” He got some nods, before some of the others flocked to Momo for tutoring help. 

When he returned home, he unlocked the door and stepped inside.  
“I’m home!” From around the corner, a little white and red blur darted to his legs.  
“Hitoshi!” He laughed and set his backpack down, before picking her up. She hugged him around his face, squishing their cheeks together.  
“Dad’s in the other place, right now. He said that there’s some snacks for us in the kitchen. I was waiting for you to get home, though, so we can share!” He smiled gently and ran a hand through her hair.  
“You’re sweet. Let’s go eat it.” He pulled the plate of sandwiches from the fridge and they both sat at the coffee table. After a couple bites, Eri looked up and into dark purple irises.  
“Toshi?”  
“Hm?”  
“Do...Do you think Dad and Azazel like each other?” That made him choke on his water, laughing.  
“Yeah! It’s super obvious...I wonder what he’s doing back there…”

On the Inkwell Isles, Izuku leaned against the wall, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He started when a hand touched his shoulder. It was his boss.  
“Oh...It’s just you…”  
“Is something wrong?”  
“No no. I’m just…” Concerned red eyes looked down into green, noticing the rings around them.  
“How long has it been since you slept?”   
“At all? Last night. Consistently? I don’t know...a week?” Azazel grimaced.  
“Go home. Rest. Take a nap. _Something._ You look about to pass out and I’m sure Hitoshi and Eri would be able to get you comfortable.”   
“Aren’t we short staffed?”  
“I can take over if I have to. Just...give your mind a break. Don’t waste your energy. I’ll send you through.” He snapped his fingers and a portal opened near then. Izuku gave a tired smile and, without thinking, pecked his lips to the side of The Devil’s face.  
“Thanks, Azazel.” As he stepped through, he missed the demon’s ears and nose going pink.

Finding his kids at the table, the purplette finishing his homework, he felt a little smile cross his face. Eri was drinking a juice pouch while watching him make flashcards. He looked up.  
“Oh. Hey. You ok? You look about to fall over.” He pat the couch and the greenette plopped down.  
“The boss sent me home. I need to sleep…”   
“Then sleep. I’m capable of making dinner.”  
“No. No. I just need to be in a quiet place for a bit. This is fine.” He sat up, watching as the teen finished his flashcards and put them and his homework back into his pack. He stood and moved his backpack to the door, before walking into the kitchen. He brought back a plate and a glass of water. It was one of the sandwiches they didn’t eat.  
“Thanks.” When he was done, Eri looked at him with curiosity.  
“Um...Dad?”  
“Yes?”  
“How did you meet Uncle Dice?” His mouth twitched up into a smile.  
“Well…”


	11. Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop im not dead lol
> 
> well...not until tomorrow lol.
> 
> I'm going into finals week so don't expect updates for at least 2 or so weeks lol

“It actually started about nineteen years ago…”

_Izuku sighed, as he surveyed the tables, looking to make sure there was no cheating going on. That was when a sound of alarm came from outside. Looking out the window, there was someone on their face in the mouth of the cave. He was about to raise a brow at the blatant sight of a clutz, when the person tried to stand again. It was a young man with a dice head...and he was shot in the stomach. Walking out to the steps, he watched the man try to make it to the bottom stair, only to fall to his knees again. Izuku walked down the stairs and crouched next to the other, who seemed about the same age.  
“You look about to keel over. Why do you keep going?” The man looked up, green meeting green.  
“I...wanted to make a deal with The Devil...to save my life…” Emerald eyes softened and closed.  
“No need. You’ll survive. Come...if you can.” Izuku’s coat tails swung as he turned towards the die-headed man’s left and started walking. After a couple steps, he looked back, seeing the young man trying to follow. Looks like he was shot more than once.  
“No matter. I’ve got you.” He snapped his fingers and the injured man was surrounded in a green aura, being given support for the trek to the side of the building. Once there, Izuku stepped down a stairwell, staying at the bottom, just incase the other fell. _

_Once down the steps, he gestured to a bed.  
“Lay there. I’ll be back in a moment.” Without much of a choice, his words were obeyed. Izuku left and came back with a first aid kit. His magic got rid of his shirt, so that Izuku could see the wounds. The bullets were still in them, so that was first priority. As he made work of pulling them out, the teen spoke for the first time.  
“Why...are you helping me?” A hand pushed a little on his side, as the forceps went into the wound, making him hiss in pain.  
“Because, I’ve seen you on the streets. A swindler and an expert at slide of hand. I believe you shouldn’t have to sell your soul just to survive. You’ve already done so much for yourself. And...you remind me of myself. Right. I’m Izuku.”  
“King Dice. I’m not actually a king, that’s just my name. Please call me Dice.”  
“Alright. So. While I get the other two bullets out of you, why don’t you tell me how you got into this situation…”_

_Dice sighed and winced, as the forceps went into the second bullet hole.  
“Swindled some bigwig and ended up getting shot. That’s the cliff notes version. No much to really detail, other than it wasn’t truly a swindle. The guy just sucks ass at blackjack.” That made Izuku laugh.  
“You’d be surprised to find out how many people think they’re the best at card games, but are the absolute worst...And that’s the last bullet. I’ll clean the wounds and wrap you up in a second.” He grabbed the antiseptic and a cotton ball.  
“This will sting.” Boy did it. His eyes ground shut, as he wheezed out his question.  
“So...How’d you come to work here? I mean...You look my age.”  
“Well...all I can say, for now, is that the Boss saved my life and gave me a new one.” Dice was sat up, getting bandages around his waist, as there was a knock at the door.  
“Izuku?”  
“Ah. Come in, Boss.” As The Devil opened the door, he rose a brow at the sight of the teenager bandaging up another.  
“What the hell?”  
“Boss, this is Dice. Dice, The Devil. Boss, Dice was shot three times and was coming here to make a deal with you to save his life. But, you know me.” The demon sighed.  
“Yeah. I do. So. Got yourself knocking on Death’s door, I see. Well...I guess you’re stuck here till you can walk on your own again.”  
“Boss? You look like you haven’t slept in a few days.”  
“I haven’t. Paperwork has been killer. I came to let you know that I’m gonna go pass out for a while. Let people know that if they want to sell me their souls, they need to wait a day or so.”  
“Alright. Sleep well.” The demon nodded and sleepily walked back out the door, leaving the two teenagers alone again.  
“Um...He seems...different than what I’d imagined.” Izuku shrugged and tied off the end of the bandages.  
“You should be fine. Just need to heal.”  
“Thanks.”_

"The next day, Dice was rested enough to walk. He waited the next half day for Azazel to wake up and asked for a job, which cost him his soul. The rest is history, really.” His kids smiled at the story, as Izuku laughed gently.  
“He still has the scars from where I stitched him up. They look badass on him. Actually looks like someone tried to rip his insides out.” Eri blinked.  
“Woah…”  
“Ah. Sorry.” He took a drink of his water, as the girl looked down.  
“Dad?” He set the glass down.  
“Hm?”  
“How did you meet Azazel?” He coughed and met Hitoshi’s eyes.  
“Uh...I’ll tell you some other time. I promise.” The purplette blinked.  
“I don’t think you told me how you found Eri…” The little girl perked up.  
“Oh! He found me cause I was crying. He asked me if I liked it there and I said I didn’t. He teleported me out into an alley, where he said he’d take me to an orp...orphanage if I didn’t know the way. I asked to stay with him and Azazel took me to his world, where he burned my contract, so I could come back.”  
“Hm! Same as me.” 

The next morning, Izuku walked out of his bedroom, clad in a pair of sweatpants, but no shirt. He yawned and made his way into the hall, so he could get his coffee going and make the kids their lunches. When he came to the open living and dining room combo, he started, finding The Devil standing in front of the couch.  
“Boss?” The demon turned his head.  
“What’re ya doing here?” He took a deep breath.  
“Dice convinced me to take a vacation, so I left him in charge and came here, since I’m well known on the Isles...and...We haven’t truly _hung out_ since you took this mission.” Izuku nodded a little and stepped into the kitchen.  
“Want some coffee?”  
“That sounds amazing, right about now.” The greenette laughed a little.  
“I told you I could still work, yesterday…”  
“Nono. I’d rather you NOT be about to fall over.” Azazel’s deadpan made the younger chuckle gently, as he set the pot to brew. The older man watched, as his left hand man washed his hands and started making tekka maki from scratch. The Devil chuckled.  
“Those kids are so spoiled.” The greenette mimicked him.  
“Yeah...But they’re _my_ kids.” That made Azazel smile a little.  
“They’ve really done you a world of good, haven’t they?” He smiled at the rhetorical question and turned the conversation elsewhere.  
“I’m surprised no one’s looked into their new last names, seeing as I should be fifteen about now...and dead.” He put the sushi into bento boxes, alongside rice and little containers of soy sauce. He tied one up with a purple cloth and the other with red, speckled with green apple cartoons. He turned to the stove and started making scrambled eggs and bacon. He made four plates and set them on the table, before stepping into Hitoshi’s room.  
“C’mon. It’s time to get up, Hitoshi.” The purplette groaned and sat up, rubbing at his eyes.  
“‘m up…”  
“Could you wake your sister?”  
“Yeah...sure…”  
“Thank you.” It was a routine they’d gotten into over the months. Within ten minutes, both of them were sat at the table, yawning and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. A minute later, Hitoshi noticed the fourth plate.  
“Huh?” As soon as the familiar hairy body stepped into the doorway, Eri was awake and running to the man’s leg.  
“Azazel!” He laughed gently and picked her up.  
“Hey there, Squirt.” She hugged him around the neck, her arms smooshing into the mans soft fur. He put her down and let her smooth out her pjs, before sitting back in her seat. The Devil sat down and met Hitoshi’s fistbump offer with a touch of his knuckles.  
“Did Uncle Dice pester you to take the day off?” The demon grunted.  
“More like three.” The purplette almost choked on his orange juice.  
“How’d he manage that?” He got a shrug from the man.  
“I noticed how sluggish and tired I’ve been, lately, and agreed, but he weasled the extra two days in there, somehow.” 

A soft laugh let them know that Izuku was coming in, pulling a grey tee down over his abs.  
“Dice is just as persuasive as I am, I guess.” Rolling his eyes, playfully, Azazel changed forms, turning into a man with wavy ink black hair and ruby toned eyes, surrounded by a yellow sclera. His sideburns jutted into his cheeks, angled towards the edges of his mouth, where small fangs fell over his bottom lip. A sharply hooked scar came from the right edge of his right eye, pointing out to his jaw, before turning, nearly, straight down. A smaller scar poked out of his right brow, directed towards his large widows peak. Izuku grimaced, knowing that it had come from one of the cup brothers’ attacks. Azazel yawned a little and scratched the back of his short hair, which came to halfway down his neck, before curling. He was dressed in a black suit and grey tie, with the sleeves, neatly, folded up at the cuffs. The children stared at him.  
“You have a human form?”  
“Yep. It’s usually how I swindle people out of their souls. The Devil is most dangerous when he’s sat right beside you, after all.” They chatted, as they ate their breakfast, before Hitoshi saw the time.  
“Eri, we gotta go.” She sighed and finished her food, before hopping up. They both split into their rooms to get ready, as Izuku turned to Azazel, who was staring after them.  
“Hitoshi walks Eri to school, before going to UA.”  
“Ah.”  
“So...What did you want to do today? There’s a ton of places we can hang out.”  
“Hmm...Wanna chill at the mall and make fun of the way people dress?” The greenette almost spluttered on his coffee, as he finished it off and brought it down again.  
“Hell yeah! Like that time that woman wore heels during that flood!” Azazel nearly fell from his chair, laughing.  
“What was she thinking?!” When the younger heard the kids come out of their rooms, dressed in their school clothes, he got up and slipped into the kitchen, coming back with the bentos. The two smiled and thanked him, before bidding the two men a good day.

A few minutes later, the table was cleared off and Izuku was getting dressed, himself. He came out of his room in a dark blue polo and blue jeans.  
“That’s...a little formal…” The older man chuckled and snapped his fingers, leaving him in jeans and a black collared shirt. They both broke into snickers, before stepping outside and making their way to the mall. They got a soda each from one of the vendors and sat down. Someone sat behind Izuku, so they were back to back. A voice, familiar to them both, broke the air in a deep murmur.

“Hello, again...Messenger-san.”


	12. Advocate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello. I died. I'm sorry.

A little smirk came to the greenette’s face.  
“Greetings, Chase...Been a few months.” Odd colored eyes seemed to haze out.  
“Aye...It has…”  
“You know my name is Izuku.” There was a sigh, his voice low.  
“Ya should be dead...Midoriya-san…” The greenette concealed his surprised.  
“I see All Might spilled the beans.”  
“He did…” The freckled man’s tone turned dark.  
“Did he tell you what he did?...Why I jumped?” The orange haired man glanced a little over his shoulder.  
“He didn’t.”  
“He destroyed me. He told me I couldn’t be a hero, without a quirk. He _broke_ me. Even when I told him that I was pushed around, he just decided to pour salt into my wounds and brush me off. _What did he think I’d do?_” Both of the other men were slightly startled at the bitter cyanide in his voice.  
“So, ya decided to become a villain?”  
“I am no villain.”  
“You killed people.”  
“I only kill in self defense. When people attack me, what am I supposed to do? Give up their contracts? No. I come, offering them their wildest dreams, and they dare to attack me.”  
“You take souls to be to’mented in ‘ell for all eternity.”  
“Take...Is that what you believed, when you agreed to sign for your sight?”  
“Alrigh’...Take is a strong word. But tell me, Mate, ‘ow does ya friend feel about knowing what ya do for a livin’?” Azazel cracked a sinister grin, his voice deep and just loud enough for the hero to hear.  
“I’m proud of him, _Gemini._” The man stiffened, recognizing his voice.  
“Yer...The Devil…”  
“Bingo.”  
“Who’s the poor sap this time?”  
“None. We’re just taking a day to hang out.” The raven turned a yen over his knuckles, as if in boredom, as Gemini made to get up again.  
“I guess I may be seein’ ya.” And the hero was gone.

Azazel rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
“Well, that was odd.” Then, he noticed Izuku clutching his upper arms, back hunched over. His breathing was labored and, as he peered past the shadows over his friend’s face, he found green eyes open wide. Panicked. Wrapping an arm over his back, Azazel shook him a little.  
“Izuku.” The greenette’s mouth was moving, but there was no sound coming from him. The Devil sighed sadly and brushed his fingers, backwards, through the younger’s hair. This action made the man snap out of his trance.  
“S-Sorry...Were you saying something?”  
“Yeah. You are not useless. You are my left hand man. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Not that asshole of an ex-friend. Not your dickwad of a father. No one.” The memory of his father flickered to mind, vanadinite eyes flickering with mirth, before being replaced with the fear on Hisashi’s face, as he realized he was being killed by his own son. Satisfaction and relief flooded through his system.  
“Thanks.” Azazel pat his back a little.  
“No problem. Want to get something to eat?” Noticing it was around noon, the greenette nodded and got up with a crack of his neck.  
“Sounds good.” The demon got up, too, and chuckled.  
“Been a while since I’ve heard you talk in Latin.”  
“Tend to do it when I mutter. Both of the kids have asked me to teach them, so I’m getting back into it again.” He was met with a nod, as they slipped into the food court.

With a few hours found them walking back down the road. As they passed the school, Hitoshi, Shoto, and Tenya, fluidly, melded into their group. Azazel put a hand into purple hair, as eyes, a darker shade, flickered with an unsaid ‘not here’, making the man nod, subtly. When they came to the primary school, Eri came darting out, hugging Izuku’s leg.  
“Dad!” He smiled and picked her up, resting her in the crook of his arm. She nuzzled her face into his, giggling when the stubble on his face tickled her. The scene made the two, extra, teens smile a little. Upon reaching the apartment, Hitoshi cleared his throat.  
“I...uh...hope you don’t mind that I invited them over to study?” Izuku smiled.  
“Of course it’s alright. I assume you told them…”  
“About him? Kinda. Said that he’s a friend and that they might meet him someday.” The raven laughed into the side of his hand.  
“I know he told them who he is and who he works for...me!” That made the others start. The chimera took a deep breath.  
“You’re...The Devil?” Changing back to his demon form, he gave them a fanged grin and a faux haughty bow.  
“In the flesh.” While the youngest Todoroki processed what he was seeing, the Iida turned to Izuku.  
“I...thank you for giving my brother a second chance.” Green eyes softened a touch.  
“How’s Tensei?”  
“He’s walking...It’s slow, but he’s on crutches, about now.” A gentle chuckle left the man’s lips.  
“He’s a determined one...and a fast healer to boot, I see.” The bluenette nodded.  
“He wants to see how his recovery goes, before deciding whether to continue being a hero or not.”  
“I see…” He nodded and slipped into the kitchen, offering them to stay for dinner. Surprised, the other two agreed, as Azazel returned to his human appearance.

When Shoto and Tenya had left, Hitoshi turned to The Devil, who had been everything his friends thought he wasn’t. Kind. Funny. Good with kids and teenagers. And an all around good person to talk to.  
“How’re the others? I haven’t seen Uncle Dice in a month.” Using a toothpick to get between his teeth, the man answered him.  
“He’s doing real good. Haven’t seen him so motivated in a long time. Must’ve been the thought of me not being there for three days…”  
“He still head over heels for Wheezy?” The red eyed man laughed a little.  
“Oh, hopelessly.” The family of three followed him into chuckles, before Eri beamed up at their extra member.  
“Are you staying with us for your vacation?” He scratched his head.  
“I mean-” Izuku smiled.  
“Of course. I can have the guest room set up for you.”  
“Thanks.” Hitoshi looked up, seeming to have remembered something.  
“Oh. Uh. Sensei told us that the class is to go on a training trip in a few days…” His adopted father ruffled his hair.  
“It’ll help you get stronger and in a setting of your own peers. You’ll have my number, if things go south.” The purplette smiled in a way that made the two adults smile back. It was one of hope and gratefulness.


	13. Pace

Azazel dropped in about a day or so into Hitoshi’s camp. Eri was being watched by Dice and Wheezy today. He found Izuku walking in circles.  
“Eh? Something wrong?” He heard him mumbling in Latin again and sighed.  
“Izuku!” Green eyes snapped up.  
“I was...muttering again…”  
“Something wrong?” The greenette took a deep breath.  
“I feel...like something’s gonna happen. Something big. I have this instinct to go to Hitoshi…”  
“He’s your son. It’s natural.” Scarred hands came up to green hair, tugging at clumps of it, as it fell into his face, free of his, usual, hair tie. Worry flashed over his face, deep set in the rings around his eyes. Azazel brought his friend into a backwards hug, his arms wrapped around the, slightly, taller’s waist and brought him to his chest.  
“I’m sure he’ll be fine. Both of the homeroom teachers for the Heroics classes are there.” A clawed hand brushed Izuku’s hairline with its palm. The younger seemed to calm a little and turn around, so that he could return the embrace.   
“Thanks.”

A memory flickered to mind. He remembered the man before him, as a teenager. Fourteen years old...and, so _desperately_, wanting to die. His heart leapt into his throat. The mere thought made him panic and on the verge of heaving. He didn’t realize his grip had gotten, ever so slightly, tighter, until a freckled face tipped up from where it rested at his shoulder.  
“Azazel?”  
“Ah?”  
“You stiffened.”  
“Oh. Sorry. Was thinking of something.” Taking that as something the demon didn’t want to talk about, he nodded and relaxed back into the man’s fur with a chuckle.  
“Looks like you need a haircut…”  
“Pfft. Yeah. It’s getting knotted easier...But Eri likes the fluff.” Izuku laughed gently.  
“She has you wrapped around her finger, doesn’t she?” Sheepish, Azazel scratched the back of his head.  
“I guess she does…” Izuku stepped back with a content smile.  
“They’re just as much your kids, as they are mine.” That caught him off guard  
“What?”  
“You spoil them as much as I do. They love it when you come visit or they come to see you. Hell, I’ve heard them refer to you as ‘Pop’ or ‘Papa’, when they think I can’t hear them. In all sense of the term, you’ve become that other parent they never had…” Hearing that the kids called him that, made The Devil’s ears turn bright red. Izuku snickered as his fur fluffed up.

Azazel lightly pushed him.  
“Shut up…” As he pouted a little, he found his left hand man smiling in his direction, his scars seeming soft against his features. His eyes trailed across them, knowing they had come from the cup brothers, all those months ago. From trying to protect him. He brushed the back of the base digit of his index finger over the one that connected the bottom of his left eye to the top left side of his lips, branching off towards his jaw approximately halfway down. A little startled, green eyes opened. He gave a look of curiosity, as his boss grazed the one spilling off the side of his nose. There was a look in those yellow and red eyes that made Izuku lift his hand to the one on his face.  
“Azazel?”  
“You were protecting me…” Knowing exactly what he meant, the greenette sighed gently.  
“And I would infinitely more times. You saved me. You gave me meaning.” The demon’s voice fell lower, almost into a whisper.  
“Do you still...think like you did?” It took a split second to realize what he meant. A sigh came from the freckled man’s lips.  
“It’s rare, but...yes. Before that day, last week, I hadn’t since before I volunteered to come here.” A hand ran through his, loose, mid back length, curls.  
“Did you...think about him?”  
“Yes...I’ve had so much relief since I killed him…” A tiny smirk wormed onto The Devil’s face.  
“Dad told me he’s so fucking deep in Hell, he doesn’t know what way his asshole is facing.” Izuku snickered. It was rare to hear about Azazel’s father, Lucifer, even if they were on excellent terms, if a little…_bickery._ Living in Satan’s shadow can get tiring. 

A couple minutes went by, before Izuku heard the man groan. He found the demon pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“?” Green orbs went wide and his face burned pink, as he felt lips on his. Sparklers went off, before he wrapped his arms around the back of The Devil’s head, carding his fingers through slightly curly, obsidian black, fur. Backs of clawed fingers caressed the sides of the younger’s face. Both of their lips were chapped, but neither cared. When they broke apart, they shared a grin, Azazel ruffling the sides of the man’s fluffed green hair.

It was three days later that Izuku and Azazel came careening into the hospital, Eri in the greenette’s arms, clutching the front of his dark green shirt. The younger man looked about to have a panic attack, as his eyes landed on the lady at the front desk.  
“My son...Is my son-” Before he could finish, he saw Aizawa come around the corner.  
“Aizawa-san.” The raven nodded.  
“Izuku-san. Hitoshi’s alright.” There was a desperate pain in those jade eyes.  
“Please...Take us to him…” Aizawa nodded, before flicking his eyes to the other man.  
“And you are…” He put his hand out.  
“Azazel. We’ve met before, Aizawa-san.” Smoke colored eyes widened a touch in recognition.  
“You’re…”  
“Yes.” He shook his hand.  
“Aizawa Shota. Might I ask why you’re here?” Izuku scratched his head, anxiously.  
“He’s...my boyfriend.” Eri looked upset.  
“Dad...Papa? C-Can we go see Toshi-nii, please?” The teacher nodded and lead them into a room, where Hitoshi was laying, his head and shoulders wrapped. He was sat up, so he could see them walk in.  
“Hitoshi!” The purplette burst into thick tears, as Eri almost leaped from the greenette’s arms, gripping fistfuls of his hospital shirt in her tiny hands. He hugged her close, his voice waterlogged.  
“I-I thought...I thought I wasn’t gonna see you all again!” His homeroom teacher was stunned. The teen wasn’t one to show much emotion, let alone this brand of extreme relief. Izuku and Azazel flanked his sides, pulling him into a sandwich hug, as he noticed the demon in his human form. The raven brushed one hand over his purple hair, while the other was in Izuku’s green.  
“Wh…” Apple red eyes beamed at him from his lap.  
“He’s finally our papa!” Violet eyes flickered with the light of a hundred stars, as his lips spread up into a grin.  
“Finally! It’s about time, Pop!” 

Knowing he wasn’t needed any longer, Aizawa slipped out of the room.


	14. Medicine

Hitoshi told them about how he was knocked out before he could call Izuku. A villain who could produce mustard gas from his pores. And he told them about how Bakugo was taken. For some reason, that made liquid fire pour through Izuku’s bloodstream. It got exponentially worse, when they were told that one of them had tried to take him again. It was almost like the room would burst into flames, both real and magic. The kicker was when they heard who it was that found him and brought him to safety. The very teacher who had a contract with them. Red and yellow met green. Maybe...just maybe they could find a way to reward the man.

And it was a couple days later that they figured something out. The Devil tore the contract in half, vertically, leaving half of the man’s signature, while one of them was burned. This allowed the hero to go to Heaven, but it still tied his soul to the requests of The Devil, only. Meaning that only Azazel could, truly, force an order on him. It was much like how Tensei had an IOU, but this was more…_permanent._ The news made a relieved wave crash over Eraserhead’s face, as he sat down in his chair. The grateful smile on Azazel’s face must have been a shock to Aizawa’s system.

Now, Izuku knew that Hitoshi had gone with some of his classmates to help save Bakugo. Izuku knew and he’d done nothing to stop them. Something inside of him wanted to tell him to stay behind, but he knew he’d only be a hypocrite. Had they had his children or his boyfriend, he was sure he’d do the same. He heard his phone go off and picked it up.  
“Hitoshi?”  
“We’re...uh...gonna go flying over the battlefield...I’m not sure if we have enough uplift…”  
“I’ll be there in a moment.”  
“But I didn’t-”  
“You didn’t have to.” He sensed where they were. Kamino Ward. Then, he disappeared into a plume of dark fire.

When he reappeared, he startled two of the five there. Iida, Todoroki, Hitoshi, Kirishima, and Yaoyorozu were there. The greenette noticed that his son was wearing a fake goatee and shades, an open jacket and dark pants making him look a little like a drug dealer.  
“The hell are you wearing?”  
“Disguises.”  
“I see...What was the plan?” Iida nodded.  
“Todoroki-kun was to make a ramp of ice and both myself and Kirishima-kun were to take off over the ward. Kirishima-kun was to be there to-”  
“Give Bakugo incentive. I’ve been told of your bond with him, Kirishima-san. You don’t think you can boost him enough, Iida-san?” The bluenette sighed and shook his head. Izuku nodded.  
“I can help you with that.” Momo cleared her throat.  
“Why are you agreeing to help us?” Green met dark grey.  
“Because Hitoshi-kun asked me to.” She looked a little stunned, as the greenette got in place next to Iida, Kirishima wedged between them. A quiet countdown ensued, before Shoto brought up the ramp and the trio was off, Izuku buffering and adding to their momentum. Soaring over the battlefield, the redhead called down to his friend, making him use his explosions to fly up to him and take his hand. Izuku felt deep red eyes on the back of his head. 

When they were over All Might, Izuku’s brows furrowed.  
“You have plenty of momentum. This is where I drop.”  
“What?!” Deep viridian eyes slid to dark reddish violet.  
“He tried to take Hitoshi. I’ll make him taste hell.” He dropped away and landed to the blonde hero’s left, down on one knee. When he stood again, Toshinori’s gaze flicked to him.  
“Baphomet?” A glaring face met his words.  
“He tried to take Hitoshi, again.” He cracked his knuckles and neck, as All For One stared them down with red brown eyes. Those irises flicked to the taller man.  
“I see you’ve sold to him, as well...What a price to pay for something so needed.” He turned his head to the advocate.  
“And you. You tore from me a wonderful new apprentice.”  
“He was never yours to take!” His spurt of anger made his skin start turning grey.  
“Baphomet-san…”  
“All Might.” They met eyes and squared up, facing their, common, enemy. AFO seemed amused, as he started chuckling.  
“How…_ironic._ The villain banding with the hero…” Izuku scoffed.  
“They call me a villain. I am nothing of the sort. I have yet to do anything, actually, criminal. The corpses that have piled up on my name have done so, because they attacked me first. It seems they do not realize that it was they that sold to me. They wish to dupe the contract by trying to kill me. Each who have been met with retaliation. Retaliation of self defense.”   
“And your fight with the Hero Killer?”  
“I heard a cry for help. I merely dropped in to assist.” 

Finally, they darted to one another, two against one. Magic fire flurried from Izuku’s hands, a brilliant green color, before his revolvers appeared in his hands. Gunshots rang out through the ward, bullets of green and pink magic peppering the villain mastermind head on. A fist cracked into his temple, sending blood gushing down the greenette’s face and coloring his hairline brown. He hissed and growled, his wings shredding the back of his shirt. The, almost, grotesque structure of the membrane seemed to mesmerize the other two men. They didn’t have long to stare, as he took off at AFO, digging his knee into his stomach, his other foot coming up to return the hit to his, own, head. He found himself lifted off the ground by his wing, before swinging his foot into the taller’s rib area. He was dropped and punched away, as All Might dropped in to meet fist to fist with his enemy. Izuku growled and finished his transformation, his shirt ripping completely off him and his hair turning into a puffed mane, the snapping of his hair tie seeming deafening, even in the roar of battle.

Coming to stare at each other, maroon meeting grey bordered green, the gargoyle-esque man gave a fanged smirk.  
“I see the eyes are doing you a world of good...What a shame they’re _gone._”  
“What-!” AFO screamed in pain, as his eyes started to char in his skull, burning like embers. After minutes of blinding pain, the villain found his world shrouded in darkness.

He was blind again.


	15. Kindred

“What did you do?!” Izuku only laughed, sinisterly, making the man bare his teeth.  
“We made a deal!”  
“We did. BUT! _It was never specified that it would be **permanent.**_” The villain growled, making the blonde hero glance to the greenette.  
“I’ve...never seen him this pissed...I hope you know what you’re doing…” The gargoyle-esque man bulked up even more, reaching about All Might in muscle buff. They nodded at each other, Izuku’s bottom fangs reaching level with the bottom of his nose, seeming like stalactites set into his jaw. Launching himself at All For One, the younger’s body flexed, streamlining him even more. When he came into range, he threw a reverse axe kick into the man’s chin, a split second before a fist knocked into his temple, rocketing him away. The blonde took his place, as he skidded across the ground. When he got up, there was blood pouring down the left side of his face. He could see, even from this distance, that it was a stalemate between long time enemies. The greenette noticed some shrapnel start collecting on the man’s arm. He was using a multitude of quirks at once. As he got closer, again, he realized that the huge fist was aimed where the blonde’s scar was. While the blonde had his organs back, the scar was still a sensitive spot, filled with nerves on high alert. It was bound to be the man’s Achilles heel. Diving in, Izuku crossed his arms to block the brunt of the attack. He heard a crack, even through his tough hide, a splitting pain splintering through his ulnas. He was able to stop All For One’s fist, by forcing his arms apart and dissipating the forward momentum.

When the villain was pushed back, All Might dove in to deliver a gut punch that sent the man flying. It was room to breathe...and breathe they did. Izuku’s teeth ground together, as his ally turned to him.  
“Are you alright?” He got a nod.  
“My forearms are fractured and my shoulders are strained, but yeah. I’m fine. You?”  
“I’m fine, as well.” As they saw AFO get up, they stood back to back, knowing the man was fast. The blonde felt himself slide forward, as Izuku blocked another strike, before the force stopped and he freed himself from behind the greenette to help fight off the oldest man. His knee went up to crack into AFO’s ribs, Izuku charging in with a lariat to the face. The villain hissed and wrenched himself to the side, throwing his leg into All Might’s weak spot. Toshinori backpedaled with a gag and a shock of cold pain going through his ribs. Two muscled arms came around, slamming into both sides of AFO’s head, dazing him, before a direct punch clocked him where his, charred, eyeballs sat. The pain of the punch and the sensation pushing on his seared organs made him stumble back and hold his head.

The fight was over, about ten minutes later, when All Might was able to direct his ultimate attack at AFO. They were fist to fist, when the blonde let out a war cry.  
“UNITED STATES OF SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!”

When the dust settled, the villain mastermind was unconscious on the ground, the giant arm gone and the arms of his suit shredded. All Might watched Izuku revert back to human form and could only stare. Blood painted the sides of the man’s hair, staining it crimson, and spilling down the sides of his face. He was shirtless, showing off rippling muscle and the cuts, all over him, which bled red. His arms and ribs were starting to turn purple with the, telltale, signs of broken bones. He panted and spit to the side, as his nose started to bleed.  
“Iz-”  
“Magic strain...I overused my magic...I’ll...I’ll be fine.” That was when two hands tore through the fabric of space-time. Darting out were three people. One was a man with a die for a head. One was a humanoid cigar. And the last...was Azazel. In his demon form.  
“IZUKU!” They rushed over to the greenette, who was trying to placate them.  
“I’m fine. A little knocked around, but fine.” The demon pulled the younger to his chest, not caring about the blood in his fur. The greenette sighed.  
“Azzy…” Blood tears beaded at his boyfriend’s eyes.  
“I was...so scared…” In front of everyone and on live television, Azazel kissed Izuku full on the lips. His affections were returned with the same amount of passion and love, as if to say ‘I’m alright. I’m right here’. When they pulled apart, they found Toshinori giving them a startled smile. 

Then, they heard a voice cry out over the ward.  
“DAD!” Izuku turned and met Hitoshi with open arms. The purplette was openly crying.  
“I-I...I thought you were gonna _die_, Dad!” Azazel pat the teen’s head.  
“Izuku’s much stronger than that, Hitoshi.” All Might cleared his throat.  
“Hitoshi-shounen?” He looked over to the hero.  
“Yes?”  
“I...I saw your new surname, but...I never put two and two together…” The purplette shrugged.  
“‘M not hiding it.” A shock of blonde hair came out from behind a partially destroyed wall.  
“Wait! Hold the fuck up!” They all turned to see Bakugo stalking over, pinning Hitoshi with a look that made Izuku keep his hands on his son’s shoulders.  
“Your dad is Baphomet?!”  
“Adopted dad, but yes. He’s my dad.” Red eyes flicked to the man.  
“And your name is Izuku?”  
“Yes.”  
“Surname?” Green eyes hardened.  
“Midoriya.”

The area seemed to go silent, a drip of sweat trailing the side of the ashen blonde’s face.  
“Deku?” Azazel’s eyes flashed as he picked the teen up by the back of his uniform.  
“Where do you get off calling people that?!” Izuku put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Please put him down.” The demon sighed and did.  
“Fine.” The greenette turned to his childhood bully.  
“Yes. My name is Midoriya Izuku. I’m the one you bullied throughout our childhood…_Kaachan.”_ The boy seemed to sweat harder.  
“But...you...left your shoes…”  
“I did jump.” He gestured to Azazel.  
“He caught me. Offered me a new life and I took it.” Ruby eyes met yellow surrounded blood.  
“And who are you?”  
“I’m The Devil. The legit devil.” Izuku nodded.  
“I work for him. In this world, I’m his advocate. I offer things long thought lost or so out of reach...for a price. The ultimate one.” The younger blonde seemed like he was confused.  
“How the hell are you so much older?!”  
“I was taken to his world for twenty-one years of my life. There, I grew into the thirty-five year old man that volunteered to come back to my birth dimension. I spent a year in this dimension, coming back about a month after my disappearance.” Bakugo looked like he was having issues processing.

“You’re...Baphomet...You’re a villain…” The greenette shook his head.  
“While, yes, I kill people, I only kill those that attack me first. Those that forget that they were the ones that accepted my offer.”  
“Self defense…”  
“Yes.” Bakugo’s eyes flicked to Hitoshi.  
“So...Your full name is…”  
“Midoriya Hitoshi.” The light blonde looked a little confused again.  
“Wait...You killed both your father AND his father? Why?” Izuku sighed again.  
“They both made a deal and tried to go back on them, by trying to kill me. In all honesty, I took immense pleasure in killing them both. They were abusive assholes to their children.” Red went wide.  
“Uncle Hisashi was…”  
“Abusive? Hell yes. He burned, kicked, punched, and slapped me. He’d throw things at me whether or not he was drunk.” Hitoshi growled.  
“My…_sperm donor_...would slam my head in a door and would claw at my skin! He’d...He’d put my hands on the hot stove and threatened to shove me into the oven, once!” Izuku brushed his hand from the purplette’s hair line to the back of his head. He knew it calmed his son, who turned into a shivering mass at the memories.  
“You see why we were drawn to each other...Kindred spirits find a way to each other.”


	16. Through and Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus-
> 
> I'm sorry guys. I've been so out of it since the year started. Here's me finally getting out of some writer's block.
> 
> Also, I have a discord server now!
> 
> https://discord.gg/VksWWsV

What a goddamn headache. 

They needed to keep their heads down. They spent the following week in Azazel’s dimension to get away from the media and all the shit they were spewing. The controversy about a ‘villain’ adopting two children, with one in training to be a hero, no less. Both Eri and Hitoshi had been bombarded, when they left the house, for the couple days they stayed, before leaving. Aizawa had come to Hitoshi’s rescue, while Eri’s teacher was enough to shoo the press away. But they did answer a couple questions that had been on rapid fire.  
“Did you know your father was a villain?”  
“Yes.”  
“You didn’t go to the police?”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“He saved me.”  
“From what?” They weren’t answered.  
“What would you do if he lost custody of you?” Both of them gave blank stares.  
“Run away and go back to him.”  
“But he’s a bad-”  
“He’s not bad. He’s my dad.” 

The day they came back, they were hesitant, so they stayed in their home. The day after, there was a light knock at the door. Izuku was...wary. Creeping towards the door, he peeked through the spyhole, finding a familiar head of black hair. Opening the door a little, he peered into burnt silver.  
“Are...you here to take them?” There was a pain in his green eyes. A pain Aizawa never thought he’d see on someone like him.  
“I’m not. Even if I were to be ordered to, I don’t think I’d be able to. I’ve seen how well you’ve done, helping them grow. They trust you and have very good heads on their shoulders, so I see no reason to.” The greenette let out a hefty sigh of relief, before noticing the other body in that hall. Short and animalistic with beady black eyes and a scar through the right.  
“Ah...Greetings, Principal-san.” They bowed at each other, before the tallest cleared his throat a bit.  
“Is there...something else wrong?”  
“May we talk inside, Midoriya-san?” He nodded to Nezu and opened his door a bit more, letting them in. He led them to the couch.  
“Would you like anything to drink? Tea?” They both seemed to relax a touch more.  
“Tea would be wonderful, for me. Thank you.”  
“Water, please.” Disappearing into the kitchen, he came back after a moment. He gestured for them to sit and joined them.  
“Does this have to do with my children?” The pain was back. Aizawa took a deep breath.  
“In part. Since the League is still after my class, Hitoshi included, we’ve come to an agreement that bringing the students together and into a dorm room-like environment would be the best course of action for their safety. It was myself and All Might that were going around to the other families to ask consent, but Principal Nezu decided to take his place, seeing as...ah...He was a bit…”  
“Anxious?”  
“Exactly.”  
“I understand. I literally was the reason he lost his ticket to Heaven, so I don’t blame him.” A set of footsteps came from the balcony.

Hitoshi peeked in.  
“I...heard about the dorms.” Both men nodded, as the purplette sat next to his father...his _real_ father.  
“I…” Putting his hand on his son’s shoulder, Izuku sighed.  
“I know this will be the best course of action for Hitoshi, but I need to call Azazel in to get his opinion, as well.” Nezu tipped his head for a split second, before it seemed the answer flashed across his face.  
“Ah. I see. He’s your…”  
“My boyfriend, yes. You would have seen him in the aftermath of the Kamino Incident.” He pulled his phone out and dialed the number.  
“Izuku?”  
“Aizawa and Principal Nezu came with a proposition. To keep the League of Idiots from going after him.”  
“Ah?”  
“I wanted to get your opinion. He’s your son, too.”  
“I-I’ll be there in a moment.” He hung up and, after a moment, The Devil stepped through the rift he opened and popped out to sit next to Hitoshi, sandwiching him between his dads.

He waved.  
“Yo.”  
“I’m the principal of UA. My name is Nezu.” He held his hand out, introducing himself as well.  
“Azazel…uh...The Devil.” Seemingly without fear, the mouse-bear-man shook his much larger hand with his small paw.  
“A pleasure.” When he sat back again, Azazel put his arm across both Hitoshi’s and Izuku’s shoulders.  
“Getting right into it, I think having Hitoshi go to the dorms is a good idea. I think it would be a good idea, also, to let him decide, since it’ll be him that’s moving.” Said teenager went silent for a handful of minutes, his brow furrowed in thought. 

When he looked up again, he took a deep breath.  
“I...I’m not sure what to respond with. I understand that it would be for my well being, but...Even though I know he doesn’t need to be protected, Dad is, also, being targeted. A-And, if we’re being targeted, so is Eri. If I go to live in the dorms and one of my family gets hurt...I don’t know what I’d do.” Nezu smiled a little.  
“And that is why I, also, come bearing an offer. We’ve, already, taken into account the danger your daughter would be in, as well, and offer that all three of you come to live on the campus, as well.” A stunned surprise dripped through all three of them, before a head of bluish-white hair leaned around the corner.  
“Eri?”  
“I...um...heard my name…” Izuku smiled a little and waved her over.  
“They came to ask us if Hitoshi could go live in the dorms at his school. He didn’t want to leave us behind and his principal offered to let us come live there too.” She tipped her head, intelligent red eyes sparkling like carnelians against her pale complexion.   
“Are the people that tried to take Hitoshi trying to hurt us?” Izuku pat her head.  
“You’re very smart. Yes. They want to hurt us and we don’t want that.” She giggled.  
“You’re strong! You can keep us safe, Dad!” The greenette laughed and ruffled her hair a bit.  
“Maybe, but I can’t be there, when you go to school.” Nezu nodded.  
“We would, also, provide her a tutor, unless you already have one.”  
“If you have one in mind, that would be wonderful.” Eri turned a little and bowed at Aizawa.

The raven looked a little confused, before she beamed at him.  
“Thank you for saving my brother!” His lips twitched up.  
“You’re very welcome.” Something about the smile of a child made his face, finally, look his age, lessening the stress lines and lightening the rings around his eyes. The others glanced at each other.

Moving day would be soon.


	17. Moving In

The day came and the class was stood before the steps, getting their introduction to UA Heights and a bit of a scolding from Aizawa. A little laugh came from behind him.  
“Might as well scold me too. I helped them.” The students, besides Hitoshi, started, seeing Izuku walk up, being almost half a foot taller than their teacher. A little girl was on his arm, confusing the class. This was Baphomet...a killer. Why was a child with him? Hitoshi waved a little, reminding the other students that this was the purplette’s adopted father. Bakugo voiced what they all were thinking.  
“Who’s she?” Izuku smiled a little and shifted the bluenette on his arm.  
“This is my daughter, Eri.” She waved, shyly.  
“H-Hi…” Everyone stared at them, before Izuku set her down, so she could go to Hitoshi. The teenager picked her up and held her close.  
“I adopted her before I adopted Hitoshi.” Shota let out a tired sigh.  
“Since the league is still running around, Izuku-san is also a prime target. While he has nothing to be worried about for himself, he was offered to stay on campus to protect his daughter.” A voice came from within the mass of teenagers.  
“But...Isn’t he a-” Izuku sighed a little.  
“Villain? Yeah. I know I killed people. I’m not proud to have done so, but they tried to go back on the deals they made by trying to kill me.” Their teacher nodded.  
“Self defense isn’t a crime.” The rest of the crowd went quiet for a while. 

A shy voice spoke up.  
“May I ask what the deals are?” The girl was invisible, but he could still see the way her stockings bent. Her knees were knocking together, nervously.  
“Of course, Hagakure-san.” She startled and he laughed gently.  
“I know everyone’s names, Comes with the...uh…_job._ My job is enacting those deals I mentioned. For them, the results varied, but for me...or, more specifically, my boss, they sold their souls.”  
“S-Souls?”  
“Yeah. My boss is The Devil.” The others could only stare, as he scratched his head.  
“Ya...probably saw him kiss me straight on the lips, in front of the whole damn country.” Hitoshi and Eri held in snickers. Azazel was _still_ paying for that little stunt. Izuku had decided to make it his mission to embarrass the demon in front of the whole casino, one of these days. The rest of the students nodded, dumbly, as the greenette chuckled, his little canines glinting in the light.  
“He and I are an item, so you may see him around here sometimes.” That made them fall into thought again.

A deeper voice came from near the back. The tallest, who had a mask over his mouth.  
“Sometimes?”  
“Yeah. He has another job in his dimension.” He saw them all look curious.  
“It’s the dimension he took me to for twenty-one years. He runs a casino with the help of his manager, who you might, also, see sometimes. He was the man with the die for a head. King Dice. He’s not a king, that’s just his name. If you meet him, he likes to be called Dice.” They all nodded and started filing into the building, Hitoshi putting his sister down and keeping her hand wrapped around some of his fingers. 

Moving in took all day, but it wasn’t too bad, seeing as Izuku offered to help, since Hitoshi’s room was finished really fast. The last few hours Izuku spent setting up both his and Eri’s rooms, on the far side of the girls side, second floor. They were only allowed to use those rooms, because no one else used those rooms. The greenette laughed a little, when Eri started drowsing against his shoulder. Gently shaking her, she blinked and yawned.  
“Why don’t I put you on the couch, while I make dinner for everyone?” She smiled a little, looking sleepy.  
“Onigiri?” The little girl loved onigiri.  
“Sure.” He took her to the commons and placed her on the couch with a peck to her forehead.  
“Take a nap, Dear. I’ll wake you when dinner’s ready.” She nodded and laid down, being covered by Izuku’s jacket, which he shed and laid over her. It nearly engulfed her tiny frame.

The rest of the students came flocking to the kitchen, as soon as the myriad of scents permeated, even the highest floors. They found the greenette with his sleeves rolled up, as he cooked, a light hum in his breast. When he saw them, he smiled a little.  
“Ah...I wasn’t sure what you all liked, so I made a bunch of things. Help yourselves. I’m just finishing the seaweed salad.” Everyone just stood there, until Hitoshi sighed and walked forward, serving himself some rice and tamagoyaki, before pouring some miso into a bowl. His eyes flicked back to his classmates.  
“Eh? C’mon. The food will get cold.” Another moment of stillness went by. The purplette facepalmed pretty hard.  
“Seriously. You think he’s out to get you?” Violet flicked to red.  
“Bakugo. You grew up with him!” Then to blue and bicolored.  
“And he saved our asses!” Shoto was the first to step forward, instantly making a beeline for the cold soba. That made Izuku snicker.  
“Favorite?” The chimera gave a, slightly, embarrassed nod. Iida came forward and took a look around for what had been made, before serving himself some takoyaki and miso, Izuku serving him some of the salad he’d just finished. That opened the floodgates, the rest of them lining up. Izuku put three onigiri on a plate, before walking into the living area.

Placing the plate on the coffee table, he crouched and gently nudged his daughter, making her stir.  
“Sorry. Dinner’s ready.” She smiled a little.  
“I was already waking up.” Izuku put some pillows on the floor, so she could use the coffee table to eat on. Returning to the kitchen, he waited for the rest of the students to get their food, before serving himself some katsudon.  
“Why do you never get your food first, Dad?”  
“The cook always eats last.” He pat his son on the head, earning himself a little shake of the head, coupled with a brush of a smile. There was an unsaid ‘you’re my children’ wedged in there, somewhere in his undertone. Pulling a chair out from the closest table, he sat to eat his food, before the chair across from him dragged away from the table. Hitoshi sat and ate with him, in silence. The others were crowding the other three tables and the coffee table. Eri looked alright with the others being around her, so Izuku didn’t feel the need to call her over to him. 

After the dishes were washed and put away, Izuku returned to his seat, while the others moved into the couch area to try out the television. After a few minutes, the pink haired girl waved over to him.  
“Why don’t you join us, Midoriya-san?” He looked a little startled, before walking to the closest table and sitting. Hitoshi sighed and got up, walking towards the greenette. He took his hand and led him towards one of the cushions.  
“C’mon Dad…” He sat down at the edge seat, where Eri crawled into his lap. A gentle smile pulled at his facial hair, as he carded his scarred fingers through her waves, being careful of her horn. A few minutes later, whatever was on the TV was more like a buzz of background noise, as he let his daughter poke at and trace the scars on his hands and forearms. The brunette girl seemed to keep casting glances at them.  
“Um...Midoriya-san?” He looked up, pieces of emerald looking across the diagonal gap at her.  
“Hm? Please call me Izuku.”  
“Ah...Um...Izuku-san? May I ask something?”  
“Sure.”  
“You’re supposed to be our age, right?”  
“You’re correct, Uraraka-san.”  
“How are you...older?” He smiled a touch.  
“The Devil took me to his world for just over twenty years. He sent me back in time, when I volunteered for the mission. Um...kind of back in time. Time works weird, when dimensions come into play.”  
“May I ask how you met him?” Those jade eyes flicked down to Eri, before going to Hitoshi. His son understood and leaned over to whisper in Ochako’s ear. 

A few seconds later, her eyes went wide, as if horror had spilled through her, in an instance.  
“Oh.” The dark purple haired girl looked over, nervously poking her jacks together.  
“Um...Can I ask about how you met Eri?” The little girl looked back and smiled wide.  
“Dad saved me!” The others looked curious and confused, making her look for approval on her father’s face. She got what she was searching for. She got a small nod from the greenette, before turning back to the others.  
“He could hear me crying from up on street level and teleported to where I was. I was in a room, underground and I was scared. He asked if I wanted to leave and I said yes. He asked me if I wanted him to take me to the orphanage, but I wanted him to adopt me. I only knew him half an hour, but I already knew he was a good guy.” Izuku’s fingers went through her hair from her hairline.  
“She was being used for her quirk properties. Her grandfather had been put into a coma by the man that was abusing her, but I found out that he’d killed her grandfather a while before I even showed up.” He held her around the waist, when she started shivering. She remembered when he’d told her the bad news. He put his hand to her temple and kept her against his collar, knowing she calmed fast, when he did. He looked so much like the father he was to both the girl and her adopted brother. Taking over the explanation, Hitoshi responded to the unasked question, everyone was thinking.  
“I met him in the USJ. He came with the villains, but didn’t want to hurt us. He was sent to make sure Shiguraki didn’t go overboard and see to it that I was grabbed. He had no intention of handing me over to the man that hired him, All For One...The, uh, man he and All Might fought at Kamino. He made me invisible and intangible, before doing the same to himself and getting us out of there. He let me go, but I asked him if I could make a contract with his boss. I wanted to sign my soul away to get rid of my father, but...both of them wouldn’t let me.” That made the others start.  
“Yeah. I was confused too, until I was given the reason for it. Dad’s like me. Same situation. Same abuse. Different men. The same mindset. The same death.”  
“Death?”  
“Yeah. Remember? Dad killed my biological father. He killed his own, too. They went back on a contract for the same thing. Their wives. Thus, he killed them, because they attacked him, when his back was turned.”

The others sat for a moment, letting everything soak in. There was a little scoff from the ashen blonde at the other side of the sofas.  
“I see no problem. It was self defense.” Izuku looked taken off guard, but didn’t vocalize his surprise. Bakugo...was on his side?   
“Yeah. Yeah. Don’t have a heart attack. I practically worshiped Uncle Hisashi. Finding out what he did makes me glad to hear he’s in Hell. Hopefully your boyfriend won’t have to see him on a daily basis.” The man laughed a little.  
“He won’t. He doesn’t, actually, rule Hell. His father does.”  
“Eh?”  
“The Devil is a title. So is Satan. Azazel’s father is Lucifer, who rules Hell. Azazel, himself, is still of the highest order of demons, just below Lucifer, himself, seeing as he’s half fallen angel.” Hitoshi looked curious.  
“Hey...Dad? Have you seen Pops’ mom, before?”  
“I have. She’s a wonderful woman. Her name’s Pandora...Yeah...That Pandora. When she was condemned for what she did, she was turned into a demon. She and Lucifer hit it off and badda bing badda boom, Azazel.” The way he said that in a mobster accent made his children start laughing.  
“I haven’t seen her in...seven years? About the last time I saw Lucifer, before I came back here. Last I saw him was like...three days ago. Grilled me, cause I’m dating his son. Dads, amiright?” That made the girls snort a laugh, being followed by the couple boys that knew what it was like to get _the talk._   
“He’s a chill guy, actually. Funny cause of who he is, but he’s damn good at his job and reinforced the fact that _certain people_ are spitroasting in their circle for all eternity.” Eri had tired herself out and was asleep against him, making the others smile warmly. Such a little child against this tall man. Bidding them a good night, he scaled the stairs, toward his daughter’s room. 

Placing her under her covers, which were lightly floral patterned, he, gently, wedged her stuffed cat into her arms. As soon as she felt it, she squeezed and snuggled into her mattress a little more. He pressed his lips to her forehead and turned the light off, quietly closing the door. As he turned towards the stairs, to head one door over to his own room, he found a familiar face on the staircase. Black hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Dark charcoal eyes. Yaoyorozu. She smiled at him and spoke a single compliment that made him give a sudden, thankful, smile.

“You’re a wonderful father.”


	18. Tutor

“Good morning, Izuku-san.”

The man smiled down at the principal.  
“Good morning, Principal-san.” The rodent man chuckled.  
“Please. Call me Nezu.”  
“Of course, Nezu-san. You asked to meet me?”  
“Ah, yes. I thought, as Eri’s father, you’d like to meet the tutor I picked out for her.” The girl, herself, was on Izuku’s shoulders, looking excited. Green hair nodded and allowed the older to lead them inside, where a large figure stood. It was a man with long sand colored hair and dark eyes, his mouth covered by a muzzle. He wore a high vest with fur along the edges, black pants, and fingerless gloves. He recognized him. Eri couldn’t seem to hold in her childish nature.  
“Doggy!” After a moment and a grin, she went bright pink and hid her face in her father’s hair.  
“A-Ah! S-Sorry!” The large hero seemed taken off guard, a little smile being startled out of him.  
“It’s alright, Pup.” Considering his size and reputation, as a hero, his tone was gentle and understanding.  
“Usually, people are afraid of me, so I was surprised.” She looked up, finding him just a little taller than Izuku, bringing her to just over his eye level. Shyly, she held her hand out.  
“I’m Midoriya Eri.” He made sure to shake her hand with his first finger and thumb.  
“Hound Dog.” She smiled at him and the other two men could almost, literally, see the arrow going through him.

They almost laughed. Everyone that meets the girl is immediately wrapped around her little finger. The hero shook the greenette’s hand as well, as if he were trying to cover up his reaction.  
“Midoriya Izuku. You would know me by another name.”  
“Baphomet. I was told of why you did what you did.” They sat on the lounge couch to talk about how Eri’s schooling would go.  
“I’ll be able to tutor her for the normal time period her school would go to. Eight to three-thirty. All I need to know is what grade she’s in.” As she sat on the cushion, she grabbed her feet, since they barely were long enough to poke off the edge.  
“She’s in third grade, this year.” Both Ryo and Nezu started, making Izuku laugh a little.  
“She’s six, but she skipped second grade. She’ll be seven at the end of the year.” Both heroes nodded, as Hound Dog looked to be compartmentalizing what he would teach her.  
“Eri-san?”  
“Hm?”  
“What’s the last thing you remember learning in math?” She put her hand to her chin in this adorable thinking pose.  
“Division and multiplication. I already know my times tables, but we just got into dividing.” The sandy blonde nodded, knowing where to start.  
“Thank you.” She beamed.  
“No. Thank you for agreeing to teach me!” That made all three adults smile her way, her dad ruffling her hair a touch. 

He was stopped, as he came into the common rooms.  
“Izuku-san?” The soft voice came from their resident shy boy.  
“Ah? Is there something wrong, Koda-san?” The boy seemed nervous, as he held his workbook up to his mouth, while not looking at him. It was an English workbook. He understood.  
“Do you need some help?” He got a shy nod, to which he smiled.  
“Of course! Let’s get some tea and we can start.” As they sat at the coffee table, a few more students gathered to ask for help. Kaminari. Kirishima. Ashido. And Aoyama. He tutored them and, even, taught some ASL for Koda. It was a calm session with plenty of errors. The students noticed how patient and understanding this man was. Jiro, who had come into the session late, nervously spoke up.  
“I...uh...You’re very patient...I know I have a hard time remembering languages. Thank you.” Green eyes twinkled at her.  
“You’re very welcome. Thank you for the compliment. I...had to have patience, due to my childhood and helping Dice run the casino.” Mina was out of character, by being cautious about what she said.  
“The other day...When you were asked how you met The Devil...What did Hitoshi tell Uraraka?” Izuku tipped his head.  
“I thought she’d tell everyone else. No matter. Since Eri isn’t here, I can be the one to tell you. The day I met him was...uh...the day I tried to kill myself.” That made the others startle.  
“Yeah. Stepped off the roof of a building and was caught by him. He thought I fell, until I swore at him and had a mental breakdown. My...childhood wasn’t the best. As I said, my father abused me. My mother died having me and he blamed me for her death. Anyways, Azazel gave me a new life...A new purpose.”

They all seemed to fall into thought, before Kirishima looked up.  
“May I ask what your quirk is? It’s really powerful.”  
“Oh. I don’t have one. The powers I have come from my brief contract. In a nutshell, it turned me into a demon.”  
“So...Does that mean Hitoshi and Eri are, too?”  
“Oh. Yes, but also no. I lived in that casino for twenty years. Magic soaks that dimension and bound to my core, where it grew and took hold. While my children might be ‘demons’, in a sense, they aren’t _demons._” He was looked at with curiosity.  
“What I mean is that they may be able to move through dimensions, without contact with myself or Azazel, they don't have any of the powers a demon has, besides night vision and a strong sixth sense for danger and presence. They don’t have magic, since they have quirks. The core that magic stems from cannot grow in a body that has the quirk gene.” They looked intrigued. It made him want to laugh. They looked like puppies.  
“It’s something to do with how the quirk gene forms in the body. It doesn’t allow for the core to anchor.” He smiled a little and put his hand out, palm up. A tongue of green fire licked into existence, flickering a bit.  
“Magic is formed from will and intent. Take my fire for example. If I don’t want it to burn, it won’t.” Demonstrating, he took a spare piece of paper and held it over the flame. When he brought it back, it wasn’t even charred.  
“If I wanted it to…” He brought the page back, letting them see as the paper started to freeze, forming ice crystals along it. He smiled and blew over it, showering the students with a fine snow, before it melted and dried against their skins.

It was later that he stepped into the school, being led around by the civilian form of All Might. He sighed.  
“Yagi-san.”  
“Yes?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“What?”  
“I tricked you into giving your soul up.” He was given a gentle smile.  
“You never tricked me. You gave me the option and I took it. Look at me. I’m back to my prime. I can spend more time choosing my successor, now. I don’t have to rush, due to my declining health. For that, I thank you for giving me back my life...especially when I nearly took yours from you.” He looked up and into clear blue eyes, roughly eight inches taller than him.  
“Even if you may have been the last straw, it was everything coming down on me. I blamed you, when it wasn’t, completely, your fault.” He let out a single huff of a laugh.  
“Honestly, I should thank you. Had I not jumped, that day, I would never have met the love of my life.” The blonde laughed a little, as they reached one of the classrooms that the students didn’t use. He knew where they were. Lifting his hand, he knocked quietly. There was a grunt and he opened the door. Hound Dog was sat at the chair, doing some paperwork. Izuku blinked.  
“Where’s Eri?” The girl was nowhere to be seen. The hero’s expression turned amused, as he turned around, showing the head of white hair that was nestled into his hair. She looked to be rousing from a nap, her red eyes bleary and voice sleepy.  
“Hi, Dad…” Trying not to laugh, the greenette pursed his lips and pulled his phone out to snap a picture.  
“Hi, Dear.”


	19. Through The Eyes Of Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chap but I had an idea :D

Green eyes flew open. Something was wrong. It wasn’t Eri. She was asleep in her room. Of course she would be. It’s two in the morning. Everyone’s asleep. But, not him. Not a few others. The feeling came from the other side of the building, at the top. He knew this feeling. Someone’s having a nightmare. A terrible and traumatic one.

He put a shirt on and left his room, quickly walking down the stairs and making a sharp right to make a U-turn up the other set. They’d lived in the dorms for about a month, by now. They all were settling in well and Eri got along with everyone...well...except for Mineta. He creeped her out. Izuku made it up the five flights of stairs and to the room he felt the disturbance coming from. Gently knocking, he listened for the sound of Todoroki shifting.  
“Todoroki? Are you ok, in there?” There wasn’t a response. Then, there was labored breathing. Slight whimpers broke the air, making the greenette lean on the door a bit more...making it open with a quiet click. The room was dark, a mattress on the floor, set upon a thin mat. Red and white hair stuck to the sweat wetting his forehead, face flushed with the heat of exertion. Whatever he was dreaming of, he was doing a lot of physical activity. Putting one knee on the floor, Izuku gently shook the teenager’s shoulder, making bicolored eyes snap open. His wrist was grabbed with vice-like fingers, as he stared into those wild, adrenaline-fueled, eyes. He kept his voice quiet.  
“It’s alright...It was just a nightmare.” The hand let go of his wrist, before grabbing at his two-toned hair. Izuku leaned forward and loosened his grip.  
“Hey...You’re gonna pull your hair out...It’s alright.” Those eyes looked so much like a child’s. He’d seen this before. On Hitoshi. On Dice. On...himself. He did the only thing he thought to, hoping it would help.

Reaching out, he pulled the teenager to his shoulder and brushed his hand over the side of his head, smoothing his hair back in slow movements. Bicolored eyes squeezed shut, a memory flashing to mind.

_His mother cradled him against her bosom, running her fingers through his hair, mixing the colors where they parted. She never said a word, only holding him close. Even when he;d start to cry._

_She screamed, fingers and knuckles turning white around that handle...as she poured that kettle of boiling water over his face. Over the side that reminded her of her husband. The searing and melting was ingrained into his memory. The look of hatred on her face, following suit._

_He’d shoved her away, out of fear, as she tried to reach for him...tried to apologize. That moment of clarity broadcasted her horror and guilt and emotional pain. Those eyes so much like his elder siblings’...so much like her. But his judgement was clouded by action. The last he’d seen of her, until recently, was her crying and sobbing on the floor._

Izuku started a bit, feeling Shoto grip the front of his shirt. When he looked down, he found the younger gritting his teeth, as if he were trying not to cry. Carefully, he maneuvered them both to their feet, finding the youngest Todoroki wearing a pale sleeping yukata.  
“Come on. Let’s get you something to drink.” As he helped him down the stairs, he failed to notice the others that poked their heads out of their rooms.

When he got to the main floor, he found three other boys behind them. Koda. Shoji. Tokoyami. He said nothing and led the four into the sitting area, before splitting off for the kitchen. When he returned, he had five cups and a pot of tea. Keeping the kettle out of Shoto’s sight, he poured each of them a cup. Hitoshi had told him what had happened during the Sports Festival and what the chimera had pulled him aside for. He sat on the other side of the coffee table and just let them all drink their tea. If they wanted to talk, they would. 

They just sat in silence, before Koda spoke. His voice was deathly quiet, but it was dead silent in the room.  
“I...dreamed of my dad’s death again…” The others looked a bit startled. The shy boy never seemed like the kind to have a missing parent.  
“He...He died when I was seven...car accident.” A hand fell onto his shoulder, lightly, making him look back at Shoji with a smile.  
“I was in the back seat and...the car exploded, before he could get out…” He moved the sleeve of his pajama top, showing a scar that went up the curve of his arm. Shrapnel, most likely. Izuku gave an understanding nod. A few minutes later, Tokoyami, hesitantly, took his turn.  
“My dream...It was about the training camp.” They all nodded, not needing him to explain further. Shoto looked like he was starting to shiver again.

_Teal eyes. They were so familiar, but much more expressive than his father’s. Black hair that stuck up in, just, the perfect way so that it rang the tiniest bell in his memories. Those burns. He could swear he’d seen them before._

_“How sad...Todoroki Shoto.”_

_Why...Why was his voice familiar? Why was that guy so god. damn. familiar?_

Maybe...Izuku knew?

He turned to the greenette, trying to find his voice again. A hand nudged his cup, reminding him he had tea. The warm and soothing liquid wet his tongue and teeth, as he tried again.  
“I...Izuku-san?”  
“Hm?”  
“W-Were you told of the man that attacked the camp? Dabi?”  
“I was not told, but I know the name. I know the man, himself, and who he is. Why?”  
“He seemed so...familiar. Too familiar.” The greenette nodded.  
“Well...he’s kinda…” He made a quiet ‘cuckoo’ sound.  
“But his hair used to be red and those burns came from his quirk.” He could almost see the gears turning in the chimera’s head. A second later, he treated the others to a surprise, as shock saturated his face and a name fell from his tongue. The name of a boy long thought dead.  
“Touya?” Emerald orbs softened even more.  
“Yes. Your brother is still alive. His abandonment made him go a little nuts and turn into a villain. His hair is black, because his flames charred them, permanently.” The teenager nodded and fell silent again, his thoughts taking over his mind.

After the other three went back to their rooms, only Shoji remained.  
“Shoji-kun?” Hearing his name, he looked up, finding the greenette across from him.  
“Are you alright?” The paternal energy coming off the man was enough to make Mezo cover his face with his hands.  
“I...dreamed of my childhood…”  
“Hm?”  
“My...face is the kind children see as scary.”  
“I doubt it’s that bad, Shoji-kun.” There was some silence, before Izuku saw the rings deepen around the teenager’s eyes.  
“My father left my mother, upon her having me. Said I was a monster.”  
“Do you still live with your mother?” He got a nod.  
“She still cares for you. She loves you. You aren’t a monster, Shoji-kun. You’re a hero-in-training.” Large finger pulled the mask on his face down, peeling the tight fabric away from an...interesting face. His facial structure was slightly like that of a dinosaur, mixed with a dog, with a mouth that was a bit crooked and larger than a normal human’s. Shoji tried to smile nervously, letting Izuku see that his mouth was filled with small, sharp, teeth. Tipping his head, head looked all around, finding a faint split line down the front of his bottom lip to just under his chin. The only other thing that was unusual was that he had a scar that went through the right side of his lips at an angle.  
“See what I mean?” He got a half smile.  
“I don’t know what you’re seeing, but I see...Two eyes. A nose. And a mouth. Nothing odd there.” He was stared at with incredulousness.

Izuku laughed a little and opened his mouth, his tongue hanging out, but...it was _growing._ His mouth opened further than it should have and a couple more eyes popped up above and below his own. When his face returned to normal, he chuckled at the student’s reaction.  
“You see...When I was turned into a demon, upon making that contract, my body changed to the demon type that fit it. Eldritch Horror seemed to fit the bill. No amount of teeth or abnormal-looking features will make you not human, Shoji-kun.” He gave him a grin, filled with needle-like teeth, to which the younger smiled back. It seemed like it’d been a while. When he spoke again, he used a normal range of motion, letting Izuku see that his tongue was long and thick, with a slightly pointed end, and the split would open a bit, as he talked, along with a slight membrane at the corners of his mouth. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
